Never think
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Nunca pensé que una serpiente como yo, podría conocer lo que era vivir algo así. Pero creo que estoy cambiando... O me estas cambiando tu - Pansy Parkinson/Michael Corner
1. Chapter 1

**Never think**

**By**

**Claudia ****Granger**

"_Por que a veces suceden cosas maravillosas que nunca pensé que podrían pasar"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedicado a todos mis amigos de la FCV y a la nueva oportunidad de amar que me ha dado la vida

**Claudia Granger**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Never think**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que a veces suceden cosas maravillosas que nunca pensé que podrían pasar"_

_**1.- Y llegaste tú**_

"_**Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú, no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz" **___

"**Ella"**

"_Después de tanto tiempo deambulando sola por la vida, no pensé que esto me podría pasar a mi, la vida pasaba de largo sin emoción, sin animación, solo hundida en medio de esta terrible soledad."_

"_No había nadie que me esperase en algún lugar, nada, no habían emociones que compartir, solo la misma historia de soledad"_

"_Mi vida no ha sido lo rosa que esperaba el mundo, después de tantos fracasos y decepciones, de comenzar de nuevo sobre las cenizas de mi error anterior, ya me había cansado y resignado al hecho de que quizá, jamás hallase a alguien importante para mi, y la verdad lo hubiera creído el resto de mi vida de no ser por un afortunado suceso."_

"_Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió"_

"_Era un encuentro casual al que no quería asistir, todos vestidos con sus mejores túnicas: parloteo y frivolidad en bandeja de plata. Si bien es cierto que antes me encantaba ese tipo de eventos, la verdad es que para estas alturas de mi vida no significaban lo mismo. Había cambiado muchas cosas que antes eran parte de mi, a veces me miraba al espejo y la imagen que este me devolvía no la podía reconocer"_

_Si, yo: Pansy Parkinson no era lo que una vez fue."_

Estaba allí, junto a Theodore Nott, quien fue la única amistad estable que conservaba de mi época anterior, cuando arribaron ellos: Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown y él…

Michael Corner

Si, le conocía poco, por la diferencia de casas mientras estuvimos en el colegio. El iba a Ravenclaw y una vez fue novio de Ginny, mientras que Lavender le conoció fue por ella. Tenía un aburrimiento mortal mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Theo, yo no sabia muy bien para que había venido, pero no quise ser tan descortés así que finalmente acepté la invitación.

Fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida

Saludé a Brown y a Weasley cuando le vi. Y también me acerqué a saludarle cuando no sé, a pesar de no ser nada, me vi impulsada a saludarle como a un viejo amigo. Theo arqueó una ceja en señal de sorpresa e incredulidad mientras abrazaba también a Michael. La verdad en ese momento no me detuve a analizar los motivos de mi inusual reacción pero pude disfrazar muy bien aquello como entusiasmo, cosa que sinceramente no sentía. A veces puedo ser muy buena actriz.

- ¿Qué mas? ¿Entramos? – Interrumpió Ginny previendo una mala reacción en Lavender, con quien últimamente había tenido no pocos problemas

- Si claro, vamos – Le hice una seña a Theo y nos encaminamos a la entrada.

Allí estuvimos dispersos, yo estaba más bien con Theo y Ginny quienes se llevaban muy bien, mientras que Lavender y Michael andaban lejos de nosotros, deambulando por otro lado. Sin embargo luego de un par de horas Lavender se desapareció y Ginny igual. Theo estaba algo fastidiado así que estaba paseando solo por lo que de repente nos quedamos solos Michael y yo

- Así que, cuéntame ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Tenia tiempo sin saber de ti – Comentó el rompiendo el hielo

Lo miré por unos segundos antes de responder – Bueno, salí de vacaciones hace poco, estuve en Irlanda tres semanas -

- ¿En serio? ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamó sorprendido – Estoy allí desde Enero de este año haciendo un curso, actualmente estoy trabajando en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

- Vaya, es interesante, yo estoy haciendo el curso de Ley Mágica Internacional para entrar al Ministerio – Admití – Me costó algo decidir que iba a hacer conmigo

- ¿Y como fue posible que estuvieras en Irlanda y no me avisaras? ¡Podíamos habernos visto! – Exclamó aun incrédulo y luego se quejó – Lavender no me dijo nunca nada

- Bueno… Se le olvidó – Contesté para esquivar la verdadera razón: Lavender Brown y yo estábamos en conflicto hacia varios meses, apartando que tampoco tendría motivo ni sentido decirle que yo estaba en Irlanda igual que el

- Si, seguramente – Admitió el

Seguimos conversando de temas banales: Quidditch, política, El Ministerio, Hogwarts… todos fluidamente como si toda la vida hubiésemos mantenido algún tipo de amistad, pero no me incomodaba a pesar de todo, quizás debí haber notado esa señal de peligro.

En un momento, nos quedamos solos Ginny, Michael y yo, el nos condujo hábilmente entre la multitud, finalmente mientras veíamos una presentación del show previo al final de la reunión, discretamente sentí una mano en mi espalda, una mano que se ceñía a mi cintura. Volteé el rostro ligeramente y lo vi de pie, tranquilo viendo el espectáculo y también vi que su otro brazo sujetaba a Ginny. Lo tomé como un gesto algo protector, dada la multitud que se aglomeraba en el lugar, aunque la presión en mi cintura me decía que era algo más posesivo.

- ¡Pansy! – Viré rápido en dirección del sonido y me di cuenta que Seamus Finnigan, un antiguo Gryffindor, estaba saludándome muy cordial. Detrás de el se hallaban Miles Bletchley junto a Tracey Davis, dos Slytherin consumados. Me acerqué

- Hola, Miles, Tracey, Seamus ¿Cómo están? – Les saludé

- Todo bien, que extraño verte por aquí – Comentó Miles como quien no quiere la cosa y alzó una ceja

- Si, ando con algunos amigos – Repliqué algo cortante, no tenía deseos de ser interrogada – ¿Y ustedes?

Miles miró pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Seamus tomó la delantera – Amigos eh… ¿Ginny Weasley y Michael Corner? No sabía que estaba saliendo nuevamente – Comentó

- No salen – Repliqué fastidiada – Estamos varios aquí por casualidad

- Vaya vaya – La mirada de Seamus se detuvo en Michael – Los saludé hace rato pero creo que no puedes alejarte mucho de _"tu grupo"_

Volteé y vi a Michael dirigiendo una seria mirada al trío, me volví a enfrentar a Finnigan y una gélida mirada fue mi respuesta, Seamus se encogió de hombros

- Bueno lo siento, es muy _agradable_ estar aquí con ustedes, pero debo estar con quienes vine – Repliqué dándome la vuelta

- No te preocupes _Pansy _será en otra oportunidad – Se despidió Seamus con una mirada burlona. No contesté

Me alejé un poco, volviendo al lado de Ginny y Michael, este me sostuvo la mirada inquisitoriamente pero la ignoré y continué viendo el espectáculo

Ya entrada la noche nos disponíamos a retirarnos, el plan era irnos todos a cenar a algún lugar del Callejón Diagon, Theo se disculpó alegando que tenía que marcharse a atender unos asuntos, pero antes habíamos discutido

- No pienso ir a ninguna parte, me voy como vine – Se quejó testarudamente

- Pero ¿Por qué? Podrías venir – Insistí

- No puedo, además últimamente no me agrada estar en el mismo lugar que Brown durante tanto tiempo – Me miró de forma significativa mientras torcía el rostro en un gesto

- Ok te entiendo vale pero ¿No podrías…? – Intenté persuadirlo pero la mirada que me dedicó, me demostró que no había vuelta atrás

- No, definitivamente no –

Supe que no lo sacaría de sus trece así que resollando lo arrastré de vuelta a donde los demás nos esperaban, la mirada que me dedicó Michael al volver me pareció extraña, una mezcla de alegría y algo mas oculto que no supe descifrar en ese momento.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Lavender irritada - ¿Qué van a hacer?

Iba a responder cuando Michael se adelantó

- Pensé que podríamos ir a comer algo no sé ¿Al Caldero Chorreante? – Propuso rápidamente – Me apetece tomar algo antes de despedirnos

Me miró y yo asentí – Si, me parece buena idea, la comida de este lugar es fatal, no la probaría ni que me pagasen

Ginny me miró y luego a Theo quien seguía con la mueca de desagrado y se encogió de hombros, ella iría esa noche a donde le provocara a Lavender

Nos aparecimos en el Callejón Diagon, Michael no se apartaba de mi lado, lo cual no me desagradaba, aunque ni yo misma lo podía entender ¿Porqué reaccionaba así? ¿Por qué no huía rápido de él o el de mí? ¿Por qué parecía que no importaba mas nada? No podía concebir que reaccionara así

Mientras paseábamos por el Callejón caminando rumbo al Caldero, iba con estos pensamientos rondándome, la mirada de Ginny era fugaz pero me daba temor ¿Alguien se habría percatado de todo esto? ¿Estaría siendo notorio o era mi imaginación? Vi de reojo a Lavender quien tenía el ceño fruncido como últimamente, era extraño, pero estaba más amargada que nunca. Peor que cuando Weasley la dejó mientras estábamos en Hogwarts, pero no le di importancia, a fin de cuentas, era asunto suyo.

Durante la noche todo fue igual, Lavender iba con Ginny, Theo se había marchado no más antes de que apareciésemos en el Callejón y Michael iba al lado mío platicando de cualquier cosa, no dejaba de prestarle atención a todo lo que decía, aunque sin embargo, a lo que más le prestaba atención era a… él

No lo había detallado antes lo suficientemente bien pero había algo en el que me llamaba la atención en ese momento no sabía decir de que se trataba, pero de que existía, existía. La mirada intensa que me dedicaba Corner no la podría descifrar a pesar de ser buena interpretando esa clase de detalles.

- Es hora de marchar, es tarde – Anunció Lavender con voz mandona

- ¿En serio? Vale pero la estamos pasando bien – Se quejó Ginny

Consulté mi reloj: Eran las 2:45 AM, estaba en lo cierto, era tarde. Pero a pesar de estar tan cansada, no quería que la noche se acabara, no sabía cuando volvería a verle y eso fue un ligero peso en mi estómago, algo que rápidamente acallé como buena Slytherin. No podía permitirme ningún tipo de sensación que pudiera llevarme por mal camino.

- Me parece que lo mejor será que tomemos unas habitaciones aquí en el Caldero Chorreante y nos vayamos mañana por la mañana – Dejó caer Lavender como quien no quiere la cosa

Lo medité unos momentos, solo me esperaba mi almohada así que donde durmiera daba perfectamente igual, asentí y le hicimos señas a Tom para que nos buscara unas habitaciones. Solo tenía disponibles dos, así que Ginny, Lavender y yo tendríamos que dormir juntas, mientras que Michael tendría la habitación contigua

- Bueno chicas, espero que descansen – Se despidió, cuando volteó hacia donde estaba yo, me percaté que se había inclinado ligeramente hacia mi para darme un beso en la mejilla, traté de actuar normal mientras me despedía

Todos dijimos adiós con un rápido "Buenas noches" y cada uno desapareció detrás de la puerta de la habitación respectiva

Cuando puse la cabeza en la almohada, el pensamiento que ocupaba mi mente esa madrugada, tenía nombre y apellido y sobre todo, estaba durmiendo al lado: Michael Corner

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La canción (Y melodía recomendada) que titula este capítulo es **"Y llegaste tu"** de Sin Banderas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta es la primera historia que voy a ir publicando a medida que la escribo, espero sea del agrado y por favor… Dejen sus comentarios

**Claudia Granger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never think**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que a veces suceden cosas maravillosas que nunca pensé que podrían pasar"_

_**2.- Frozen**_

"_**You're frozen when your heart's not open" **___

_(Estas congelado cuando tu corazón no está abierto)_

"**El"**

Era domingo, solía despertarme temprano pero había una razón mayor por la cual estaba algo inquieto: En la habitación de al lado estaba Pansy Parkinson

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? La conocía desde hacia un tiempo atrás aunque no tuviera mucho trato con ella, me había llamado la atención desde que vi por primera vez su mirada, sus gestos y su sonrisa. Si, su mirada. Tenía algo que no dejaba de llamar mi atención

Pero el día anterior estaba espectacular, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, tampoco podía quitármela de la cabeza y tampoco podía alejar mis manos de ella, por alguna extraña razón era algo difícil. Había reído con ella, había captado sus gestos, había rodeado su cintura con mis manos, midiéndola. Tenían la medida exacta para todas mis fantasías. Y sus piernas… La falda que llevaba dejaba ver que tenía muy buenas piernas y no podía dejar de echarles miraditas de soslayo cuando ella no se percataba. Tenía que ser discreto, Parkinson tenía una fama muy bien ganada de ser repelente con quien quería serlo y no quería para nada ganarme su animadversión.

Consulté el reloj que llevaba: eran las 8:40, tenía que marcharme pronto puesto que tenía que regresar a Irlanda y antes debía buscar algunas cosas así que no podría demorarme. Me vestí deprisa y cuando eran las 8:55 de la mañana, salí. Me detuve delante de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas… Y en un impulso toqué dos veces

- ¿Si? – Se escuchó una voz que rápidamente reconocí: Pansy

- Pansy, soy yo, Michael, me estoy despidiendo –

Se oyeron pasos apresurados y el sonido del pomo de la puerta girándose cuando me encontré de frente con Pansy, iba aun vestida con un diminuto pijama de short y camiseta color azul, mi mirada la recorrió completa con la mayor discreción de la que fui capaz… Aunque esos shorts no me la estaban poniendo muy fácil

- Hola, buenos días ¿Ya te vas? – Me preguntó

- Si, debo irme ya ¿Me despides de Ginny y Lavender? No querría despertarlas – Repliqué sonriente – Sería muy descortés de mi parte arrancarlas de su sueño

- Descuida, les daré tu mensaje – Replicó devolviéndome una leve sonrisa, un calor se extendió por mi interior, un calor que venia directamente de su mirada.

- Te lo agradezco – Repuse – Hasta luego, espero de verdad volver a coincidir pronto

Ella volvió a sonreír levemente y me despidió con un suave beso en la mejilla. Me di la vuelta al tiempo que oía cerrarse una puerta tras de mi.

Era extraño como me sentía, pero no desagradable sino al contrario, había algo de ella que me atraía bastante y quería averiguar que podría ser. Mientras iba bajando las escaleras iba recordando momentos de la noche anterior, retazos de las pláticas que compartimos y fugaces imágenes de aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa que me habían cautivado. Quería conocerla mejor

Aunque en ese momento tuviera que partir, buscaría la forma de acercarme a ella y conocerla más. Quería descubrir el secreto que guarda sus ojos

"**Ella"**

Desperté temprano, Ginny y Lavender aun seguían dormidas, pensé en el extraño día anterior, en lo bien que la había pasado y me molesté un poco conmigo misma. Admitirlo sería como aceptar que había sido más especial de lo que querría confesar, que había sido especial por la presencia de alguien que nunca pensé.

Me di la vuelta y fije mi mirada en el azul intenso de las paredes buscando relajarme, no podría dormir y tampoco podría marcharme aun, me di la vuelta y vi a Ginny durmiendo plácidamente y mas allá a Lavender inmersa en un sueño inquieto. Cerré los ojos y dejé mi mente divagar por los recuerdos. Se me hacía difícil mantener la mente en blanco así que opte por analizar la situación que me mantenía inquieta desde la tarde anterior

Tenia más de un año que no me encontraba con el, si bien es cierto que siempre fue muy irrelevante ya que nuestro trato no pasó de casuales "¡Hola!" y "¡Adiós!" las veces que coincidíamos juntos, normalmente debido a Lavender. Pero a raíz de unos violentos desacuerdos con ella, el trato se había anulado y con ella también la serie de encuentros, cosa que la verdad nunca importó antes. Pero ahora…

Dos horas después marchábamos de allí rumbo a nuestras respectivas casas. Me mantuve ocupada y luego del ocaso vi una lechuza entrar por mi ventana, alcé una ceja expectante puesto que esa lechuza no me era familiar para nada. Se detuvo frente a mi y extendió la pata para que le quitara la carta que traía, la cual llevaba mi nombre en el sobre. Sin entender nada, me apresuré a abrirla y cual no sería mi sorpresa

"_**Hola Pansy, soy yo, Michael, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya regresaste a tu casa? ¿Cómo te terminó de ir en el día? Espero que no te moleste que te haya escrito. Estoy esperando el traslador que me lleve a Irlanda, faltan 40 minutos para que salga y mientras tanto, decidí escribirte." **_

Ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa, tomé pluma y pergamino y redacté a la carrera una contestación 

"_**Hola Michael, estoy muy bien gracias. Llegué a casa poco después de la 1 de la tarde y me entretuve haciendo algunas cosas, en este momento estaba leyendo cuando irrumpió tu lechuza en mi casa. Y no, no me molesta que me escribas, no te preocupes**_

_**Pansy"**_

Cerré la breve carta y se la até a su lechuza, la cual no se había movido del sitio después de quitarle la de Michael, por lo que intuí que no se iría a su dueño sin una respuesta. El ave emprendió el vuelo y se internó en la noche.

Un rato después mi chimenea se tornó color verde y de las llamas, salió un trozo de pergamino. Me sorprendí ya que no conocía ese método, pero no tuve dudas de quien había sido el que lo empleó, agarré rápido el papel y me lo acerqué para leerlo:

"_**Me alegro que estés bien, ¿Sabes? Ayer me quedé con las ganas de seguir platicando contigo, pero claro, era demasiado tarde y estabas cansada. La pasé muy bien charlando contigo**_

_**Por cierto, disculpa si el método te parece extraño o intromisorio, pero no podría aguardar a que esta lechuza volviese a recorrer el camino a tu casa. Nuevamente te digo, si te molesta dímelo**_

_**Para contestarme usa los polvos flu, lanza el pergamino y solo di: Oficina de Seguridad Mágica de Irlanda, que saldrá por mi chimenea**_

_**Michael"**_

Titubeé sin saber que decir o hacer al menos unos cinco minutos, luego me recompuse y decidí emplear ese método

"_**No me parece intromisorio, luego pasada la impresión inicial, la verdad es que no la conocía, pero me parece bueno, es rápida la comunicación. Yo también la pasé muy bien charlando contigo si te soy sincera, no es frecuente. ¿Ya llegaste supongo?**_

_**Pansy" **_

La leí con curiosidad antes de enviarla, no tardó más de diez minutos en devolverme una respuesta

"_**Me alegra, porque querría volver a verte la próxima vez que vaya a Londres, así que te avisaré, aunque preveo que será pronto. Me diste un nuevo motivo para visitar la ciudad**_

_**Michael"**_

La sorpresa no dejo de escaparse, ahogué un grito de sorpresa al leer esas líneas, que al parecer tenían una revelación velada ¿Querría venir a Londres a verme? ¡Vaya! Era más de lo que esperaba enterarme ¿A que se debería eso? Pensé que quizás seria por deferencia a Lavender (Francamente ridículo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias actuales) o quizás por la natural amistosidad que me demostró. Aunque algo muy dentro de mi sonrió con satisfacción

"_**¿Piensas venir a Londres pronto? Que bueno, no sabía que yo tendría alguna influencia en esa decisión.**_

_**Pansy"**_

Me senté enfrente de la chimenea, estaba sola y no tenía nada interesante que hacer. Cerré los ojos y dejé recostar mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón para descansar un poco. Hacía frío pero la chimenea me mantenía calentita, estaba relajándome un poco cuando un zumbido en las llamas me indicó que llegaba un nuevo trozo de pergamino. Lo recogí con dedos algo temblorosos y leí

"_**Si todo sale bien aquí, estaré de vuelta en Londres un fin de semana no muy lejos, el próximo mes, hasta ese entonces creo que nos mantendremos en contacto por este medio. Si no te importa claro…**_

_**Quiero conocer más de ti ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando termines Ley Mágica? ¿Piensas entrar al Wizengamot? **_

_**Michael"**_

Mi estómago dio un vuelco, no solían preguntarme cosas de mi misma así, sopesé la idea de contestar escueto o ser realmente sincera, al final, me decanté por esto último

"_**No quiero entrar en el Wizengamot, quiero especializarme en Ley Mágica Internacional para poder colaborar con el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional en los casos legales entre naciones. Legislar. No sé si me entiendas, pero al menos es lo que deseo. Y aprender varias lenguas, que me será muy útil, más que depender de algún intérprete. Me gustaría ser agregado en otros países **_

_**¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres de Seguridad Mágica? Espero no quieras ser de la Patrulla o Auror**_

_**Pansy" **_

Pronto llegó la respuesta

"_**Me gusta, tienes metas muy ambiciosas pero sabes perfectamente que quieres, eso dice mucho de ti. Quiero seguir conociendo mas de ti**_

_**Michael"**_

Me erguí en la butaca y contemplé el pergamino con expresión pensativa. Era extraño permitir esa clase de acercamientos cuando lo normal era que rechazase cualquier intento similar, no es que yo fuera una criatura insensible incapaz de relacionarme con el sexo opuesto. Es que tenía demasiadas amarguras aun a flor de piel. Prefería no arriesgarme

Una punzada de dolor cruzó mi rostro, aun recordaba el último desengaño, aquella esperanza muerta. Cuando pude ver la realidad, no podía asimilarla, pensaba que con el tiempo, las cosas cambiarían, que al fin en mi se fijaría. Que se daría cuenta que siempre estuve allí para el, como quizás nunca estuve para nadie. Fue un amor duro y amargo que me dejó llena de heridas, heridas que aun sangraban, poco pero sangraban. Salir adelante fue más difícil de lo que jamás hubiera pensado.

Pero eso estaba enterrado en los recuerdos, era parte de un pasado que nunca fue y jamás sería. En la frialdad reinante en mi alma no cabía ni una chispa de ese calor que empezaba a sentir ¿Cómo podría alguien como yo tener una nueva oportunidad? Si mi alma se había vuelto de hielo y todo dentro de mí estaba congelado.

¡¡Si tan solo pudiera ser distinta a la que soy!! Pero no se puede cambiar el destino, no se puede ser otra persona a la que es, hay muchas heridas por dentro sin sanar

¿Cómo puede ser la vida lo que yo querría que fuese? Si estaba congelada por dentro y mi corazón se había cerrado ante todo

Si tan solo pudiera fundir el hielo de mi alma alguna vez… Podría probar alguna vez, podría dejar que alguien se acercara a mí. Pero aun no era el momento. Estaba demasiado cerrada a la posibilidad por tanto dolor que aun albergo

Y nadie, menos el, merecía estar cerca de todo ese frío dolor

"**El"**

Desde el día anterior, no me podía quitar de la cabeza el recuerdo de su mirada, yo, que suelo ver mucho de las personas de este modo, no lograba descifrar el mensaje de ella. Parecía que ocultaba algo, un secreto, un dolor, un recuerdo. Lo camuflajeaba bastante y sin embargo, no pude dejar de percibirlo

Estaba en mi habitación, la temperatura había bajado bastante después de las 8 de la noche, así que tenía encendida mi chimenea por dos razones, la primera el frío, la segunda comunicarme con... _ella_

No podía olvidarme de ella, a cada pergamino que recibía la curiosidad que sentía iba en aumento, con cada cosa que conocía de ella, la emoción era mayor, no podía permitirme dejarla ir así sin saber que estaba pasando realmente… que pensaba y que sentía. Bajo esa mascara de tranquilidad había mucho por explorar.

Y yo lo iba a averiguar, costara lo que costara

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La canción (Y melodía recomendada) que titula este capítulo es **"Frozen"** de Madonna

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Ando bastante estristecida, es la primera ocasion en la cual publico el capitulo 3 de alguna de mis historias y aun no he recibido el primer Rewiev.

Desanima

Pero bueno, si juzgan que es tan mala como para no comentarla, creo que no seguiré escribiendola ni publicandola

Saludos a todos los que me leen, se les quiere

**_Claudia Granger _**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Never think**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que a veces suceden cosas maravillosas que nunca pensé que podrían pasar"_

_**3.- Te guste o no**_

"_**No hay más vuelta de hoja, aquí empieza una historia**__**te guste o no" **_

"**Ella"**

Al día siguiente desperté algo confusa, no estaba segura si lo había soñado o había sido cierto, pero cuando miré los alrededores de mi cama, vi los trozos de pergamino escritos, desperdigados por el suelo. Recogí uno y sonreí. Habíamos estado intercambiando esas cortas misivas hasta casi la medianoche, por lo que me había ido a la cama entrada la madrugada. Recogí todo y los guardé en una cajita antes de irme a duchar para irme a trabajar

El día habría trascurrido pesado de no ser por que a cada instante salía otro trozo de pergamino por la chimenea de la oficina del Ministerio en la que trabajo, intercambiábamos impresiones sobre multitud de temas: nuestros gustos, nuestros sueños, nuestras preferencias, eran tantas cosas que no puedo recordarlas todas. Intentaba controlarme y gracias a Merlín estaba sola, porque si no, habrían visto la sonrisa tonta que había logrado dibujarme en los labios con cada ocurrencia plasmada en aquellos papeles, me hacía sentir muy bien y no era realmente algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada.

Theo apareció al final del día, justamente cuando recogía uno de los últimos papeles salidos de la chimenea, al verlo, oculté rápidamente el pergamino y sin poderlo evitar, me puse roja. El se dio cuenta al momento

- ¿Por qué te pusiste roja? – Fue lo primero que dijo

- "Hola Pansy, ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien gracias – Respondí sarcástica, aunque en parte era para cubrir mi anterior reacción, Theo alzó una ceja y me dedicó una sonrisa sardónica

- No me des la vuelta ¿Por qué te sonrojaste? – Dijo mirando hacia el bolsillo de la túnica, donde había guardado el trozo de pergamino

- No sé de que me hablas –

- Si lo sabes –

Negué con la cabeza y cambié rápidamente de tema, no quería compartir esa historia con nadie, ni con el, al menos no aun

Así estuvimos no solo aquel lunes, sino el martes, el miércoles, el jueves, el viernes. Fue una semana extraña y todos empezaron a notar un cambio en mi, lo cual extrañó porque solían conocer solo a aquella chica bastante distante con la mayoría, a la chica que solo pocas personas conocían realmente

El martes mientras estaba en la oficina, en vez de un trozo de pergamino salido de la chimenea, lo que encontré fue SU CABEZA saliendo de mi chimenea, al principio me llevé un buen susto

- ¡Hola! Disculpa si vine así, sin invitación y sin avisar, es que tenía curiosidad de ver el lugar donde trabajas – Dijo a modo de saludo

Rodé los ojos y le dediqué una sonrisa al responderle – Bueno, esta es, tienes suerte de que esté sola estos días. Mis compañeras están de vacaciones

- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo hoy? –

- No, la verdad no, solo me toca archivar – Respondí

- Entonces sí podemos tener un rato para hablar –

- Ok –

- Sabes… después de todo lo que hemos platicado hasta ahora… tengo rato pensando que a ti te midieron con las tallas que yo tengo rato solicitando –

- ¿A que te refieres? – Dije sin comprender

- Me refiero a que cumples con todo lo que busco en una chica –

Abrí los ojos desorbitada por la sorpresa, aquella la verdad no me lo esperaba oír, por lo que me limité a exclamar - ¡Oh vaya! –

- Aunque es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, tengo que conocerte más –

Asentí aun turbada – Naturalmente, a pesar de que hemos hablado bastante –

- pero igual, me gusta mucho lo que he visto hasta ahora – Concluyó con una sonrisa deslumbrante

Sin poderlo evitar, miré hacia otro lado para conservar la calma, sin embargo, en un impulso contesté - Puedo decir que también funciona así a la inversa –

La sonrisa de el, se extendió aun mas iluminando toda su faz - ¡Ohhh! Sin palabras, ¡Esa respuesta no la esperaba! –

Fruncí el entrecejo y me aventuré a preguntarle - ¿Por qué no? –

- No la esperaba por lo menos en este momento pero me alegraste mucho mas el día especialmente porque me lo dijiste espontáneamente, no hizo falta que te lo preguntara –

Mi estómago dio una voltereta y me sentí ridículamente cerca de ruborizarme ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?, volteé a verlo y le vi una sonrisa algo maliciosa

- Insisto, debe ser lo máximo tener algo contigo. Y la verdad no me lo esperaba, no porque no me llamaras la atención desde antes, sino porque imaginé que tenías otros gustos o tu atención estaba enfocada en otra persona –

La perplejidad debió traslucirse en mi rostro porque rápidamente añadió – Si, lo reconozco tus gestos, tu forma de mirar, especialmente eso, captaron rápidamente mi atención

La turbación que sentía en ese momento, me fue muy difícil disimularla, estaba claro que no esperaba eso a pesar de todo

- Me puedes decir ¿Cuál es la buena nueva? – Me increpó Theo el jueves

- ¿De que hablas? ¿No entiendo nada? – Respondí aunque me temía la razón de aquella inusual pregunta

- Tu sabes muy bien… A ver ¿Cómo te lo diré? ¿Quién es ese que llegó a tu vida? –

La pregunta me cayó como un cubetazo de agua helada ¿Cómo podía preguntarme algo así? Ante la mirada de Theo decidí solo decir parte de la verdad

- Alguien cuyo nombre prefiero reservarme aun – La ceja de Theo amenazaba con llegarle a la raíz del pelo así que añadí derrotada – Es Michael, ya sabes… Corner

- Gracias por confirmármelo – Sonrió triunfal y se echó a reír a carcajadas

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo gracioso Nott? – Repliqué molesta

- No nada, que solo me lo confirmaste. Ya lo sabía –

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo podías saberlo? – Y automáticamente me regañé, ya sabía como se había enterado. Era un secreto, pero yo sabía que a Nott se le daba bien la Adivinación, algo increíble pero cierto. De esa forma solía enterarse de las cosas de mi vida antes que yo pudiera decírselas

- ¡Nadie te manda a tener a alguien como yo tan cerca! – Exclamó entre risas mientras yo fruncía aun más el ceño

- A ver lo digo, llego alguien a tu vida, eso me lo suponía antes, segundo hasta me suponía quien pudo ser tu acabas de darme la confirmación de lo que tenía en mente –

- ¿Y como te enteraste? – Pregunté a pesar de intuir la respuesta

- En medio de la reunión de aquel día, me llegaron chispazos – Empezó – Cositas como que llegaba o llegó alguien más a tu vida y  
cosas de ese estilo

Sentía una oleada de rabia ¿Es que acaso no podría dejar de pasar que se enterase de esa forma? Creo que debió traslucirse en mi rostro porque añadió – A ver, quien eres tu para mi ¿Una amiga o una gran amiga?

A regañadientes contesté – Creo que una gran amiga –

- Así que bueno, la verdad, que bien por ti, me alegra la verdad – Me sonrió

Respiré hondo y me calmé, levanté la mirada y le pregunté - ¿Viste algo más?

- Lo poco que pude ver como quien dice: Su persona es algo de carácter, se le vuelan los tampones y parece un volcán, tienes un camino digamos algo accidentado, en ciertas cosas es indeciso, no solo indeciso, también se hace el ido pero pues no lo es... -

- Oh Dios… - Murmuré algo afligida, me daba miedo el no saber que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante. Sentí el brazo de Nott sobre mis hombros, reconfortándome

- Pero será mucho mejor que lo que has vivido, eso si, consejo personal, sea inteligente, espero que sepas llevar las cosas y no te den los arranques de locura que te dan a veces – Sugirió

Asentí y me puse pensativa. Solo Merlín sabría lo que me iba a deparar el destino

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La canción (Y melodía recomendada) que titula este capítulo es **"Te guste o no"** de Ricardo Arjona

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Never think**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que a veces suceden cosas maravillosas que nunca pensé que podrían pasar"_

_**4.- Butterflies & Hurricanes**_

"_**Your number has been called**__**, f**__**ights, battles have begun,**__** r**__**evenge will surely come.**____**Your hard times are ahead" **___

_(Tu número ha sido marcado. peleas, batallas han empezado, la revancha seguramente esta por venir. Tus tiempos difíciles vienen por delante)_

"**Ella"**

"_Ese primer domingo tuvo un amargo despertar, ya nos habíamos habituado desde el miércoles, a las conversaciones, su cabeza aparecía en mi chimenea después de las nueve de la noche y nos quedábamos platicando hasta muy tarde. Aun estaba en la cama, durmiendo un poco ya que nos habíamos extendido hasta la madrugada, cuando escuché la chimenea y su voz llamándome. Me levanté a toda prisa, me puse el batín sobre el pijama y salí a la sala a ver"._

"_En medio de la sala estaba Oliver Wood"_

_- "¿Qué sucede? – Inquirí sorprendida. A pesar de mi larga amistad con aquel Gryffindor, no solía presentarse de improviso en mi casa y mucho menos un domingo. Por no hablar de la expresión de su rostro"_

_- "Tengo algo muy urgente que advertirte" –_

"_El tono de su voz, me advertía que era algo verdaderamente serio. Asentí para que prosiguiera"_

_- "Lavender Brown ha armado un verdadero escándalo cuando supo que tienes algo con Michael Corner" –_

_- "¿Y se puede saber que diablos le importa? No es asunto de ella" – Repliqué realmente enfadada"_

_- "No lo niego, solo vine rápidamente a decirte que te cuides, está histérica. No debí involucrarme pero no quiero que ella haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse, tampoco quiero que sea un problema innecesario para ti" –_

"_Leí en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras y asentí"_

_- "Gracias por advertirme Oliver – Contesté – Tomaré las previsiones del caso"_

_-"Cuídate tu y dile a Corner que se cuide también, yo voy a tratar de evitar que haga una locura"- Dijo y dando media vuelta se perdió entre las llamas esmeraldas de mi chimenea"_

"_Me dejé caer en el sillón enfrente de aquel fuego y luego de unos instantes, tomé pergamino y pluma y redacté a la carrera una nota para Michael"_

"_**Tengo una pequeña mala noticia que darte: Oliver Wood acaba de estar en mi casa y me avisó que Lavender está furiosa al saber que estamos en contacto, presume que tu y yo tenemos algo, así que estate preparado. **_

_**Un beso**_

_**Pansy"**_

"_Cerré la nota y se la dí a mi propia lechuza Thor para que se la llevara donde quiera que estuviese en ese momento. Cerré los ojos y me intenté relajar. Tiempos difíciles se avecinaban en el horizonte"_

_Media hora mas tarde se encendió de nuevo la chimenea y la cabeza de Michael emergió de entre las llamas _

_- "Te tengo una noticia y sé que no te va a gustar" –_

"_El miedo recorrió mis venas convirtiéndose mi sangre en algo espeso que no lograba moverse a través de mi cuerpo. Por su expresión intuía que algo malo estaba por venir."_

_- "¿Qué sucede? – Vi la vacilación en sus ojos, no sabía si contármelo ahora o no, al final optó por hacerlo"_

_- "Lavender ha armado un escándalo de marca mayor – Contestó al fin – He hablado con ella ayer y… apenas le dejé caer que tu y yo habíamos mantenido contacto a lo largo de la semana. Se puso hecha una fiera y no entiendo por qué"_

"_Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal: Lavender Brown. Ya me había temido que fuera un problema: Su cotilleo incesante y los problemas que habíamos tenido los últimos cinco meses no eran precisamente la combinación mas perfecta, a menos que estuviera preparando la receta del desastre. Estaba hecha"_

_- "¿Y? – Aventuré con más serenidad de la que sentía - ¿Qué dijo?"_

_- "Dijo que se había enterado de algunas cosas tuyas y con esto que le dije, pues le confirmaba sus temores. Me dijo que tenía que hablar muy seriamente conmigo"_

"_Un peso cayó en mi estómago. Si ella se proponía destruir a alguien, sabía que hacer, normalmente la hubiera ignorado, pero en este caso, era demasiado a perder y no estaba dispuesta a ponerle las cosas muy fáciles, ya me había temido este momento lo que significaba que no tenía otra alternativa que enfrentarlo"_

_- "Ok, perfecto – Repuse altiva, dominándome frente a Michael"_

_- "Ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, bueno… al menos tú lo creíste". -_

_- "Siempre supe que no sería algo que ella quisiera enterarse, aunque presiento que esta es solo la punta del iceberg" – Le dije enigmáticamente_

_- "¡Vamos! No lo tomes así, la semana que viene hablaré con ella y se tranquilizará, al fin y al cabo, no tiene por que molestarse. Aunque apenas tu y ella estaban reanudando su amistad…" - Vaciló_

"_Rodé los ojos, esa era una amistad que se había roto muy mal y que por más que lo intentara, nunca iba a volver a ser lo que una vez fue. Por lo que me encogí de hombros con desdén: Si ella quería pelear, pelearía"_

_- "Lo estoy tomando normal aunque me preocupe un poco. La conozco muy bien – Respondí sin dar detalles, tampoco quería ponerla mal ante Corner corriendo yo el riesgo de quedar como una vil difamadora. El tiempo me daría la razón"_

_- "¿Ves? No hay nada de que preocuparse, bueno voy a salir, así que te dejo, hablamos mas tarde" –_

_- "Cuídate" -_

Suspiré resignada, habría una larga y dura batalla por librar, no sabría por ahora que tan difícil sería, pero ya Theo me lo había advertido y sinceramente, algo muy dentro de mi, me dijo que esto solo era el principio de un largo camino que tendríamos que atravesar Michael y yo para poder estar juntos

¿Cómo podría cambiar el mundo para que aceptara la situación? Tendría que darle la pelea al Destino ¿Por qué si lo cruzó en mi camino? ¿Estas son las pruebas que demostrarían si era algo que vale la pena o que? Tenía tantas dudas muy dentro de mí, que prefería no pensar.

No podía defraudarme a mi misma, no podía dormirme en la gloria, tenía que pelear.

El momento había llegado

****************************************************************

- ¿Pansy? – La voz de Astoria Greengrass me sacó de mis cavilaciones

- Dime ¿Qué pasa? – Contesté

Me evaluó seriamente con la mirada por unos minutos antes de replicar

- No sé, te noto rara ¡Desde que estas liada con ese Corner no veo que hagas otra cosa en tu tiempo libre que dedicarte a mandar trocitos de pergamino y conversaciones a la luz de los polvos flu ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡No me vengas a decir que te enamoraste! – Espetó – No sé ¡Es demasiado extraño! Casi nunca te encuentro ahora haciendo algo que no sea eso

Estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella mirando a través de la ventana, la grisácea oscuridad del frío ocaso, las nubes cubrían el cielo impidiendo ver más allá de ellas. Medité por unos segundos mi respuesta

- Que puedo decirte Astoria, no me había interesado por nadie realmente en mucho… quizás… - Me callé abruptamente, ella sabría a que me refería

- Si, ya sé, pero el nunca te vio como algo mas que una amiga – Contestó rodando los ojos - ¿Aun no lo asimilas?

- Lo sé, pero aun pensar en eso me duele. Lo he estado superando y no puedo negar que la responsabilidad es directa de Michael, me ha contagiado de una alegría que no conocía – Respondí, dándome cuenta en el acto de la verdad que albergaban las palabras recién pronunciadas

Greengrass resopló – ¡No me digas!, No me entero de nada nuevo ¡Si hasta te brillan los ojos! Es increíble pero estas distinta… Y distante – Murmuró herida

- No seas tonta Astoria, no estoy distante, solo que últimamente he estado muy ocupada por… el – Admití – No te sientas por ello

- Sí me siento, por que antes solíamos compartir mas. ¡Desde que apareció en tu vida todo espacio libre lo llenó él! Me siento… - Apretó los dientes conteniendo las palabras que se moría por decir

- …desplazada? No digas eso – Increpé

- Pues es así – Refutó Greengrass

Astoria Greengrass era una chica de 20 años, menuda, blanca y de cabello rubio oscuro, liso y largo casi hasta la cintura, con un cuerpo envidiable y un carácter bastante fuerte para ser una chica menor. Era la hermana de Daphne mi antigua compañera de Slytherin, de la que ambas no sabíamos nada en los últimos nueve años. Vivíamos juntas hacía poco más de un año, dándonos compañía y apoyo mutuo. Aunque fuéramos incapaces de decirlo realmente

- Entiéndeme Astoria por favor, no seas egoísta – Le pedí volteando a verla – Solo quiero darme una oportunidad de ver que es lo que pasa

Un brillo en la mirada de Astoria me dijo que la había herido

- No soy egoísta – Reclamó yéndose a su dormitorio – Pero en este momento tú no eres capaz de entender como lo veo yo

- ¡Astoria! – La llamé pero me ignoró

Se marchó muy molesta, entendía su rabia, porque normalmente compartíamos tantas cosas que por primera vez sintió la amenaza de alguien entrando en mi vida. Sabía que me quería como si yo fuese su hermana mayor y el sentimiento fraternal era mutuo pero en estos momentos, había encontrado algo más que antes no tenía, algo que quería conocer y disfrutar. Algo que me estaba llenando de una manera extraña

Algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar, así por así

Y ella debía entenderlo

***************************************************************

"_**Hola Pequeña ¿Como estas? Todo un día sin saber de ti, aunque parece poco, me hiciste falta. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo te termino de ir al fin?"**_

Leí la pequeña carta y sacudí la cabeza, era bastante tener que callar este remolino de situaciones que se había entretejido entre nosotros… O mejor dicho, alrededor de nosotros. Continué leyendo

"_**Por tu expresión creo que no has pasado un buen domingo pequeña ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Aun ando en misiones y no he podido acercarme a ninguna chimenea para poder hablarte mejor, pero al menos, te envío estas líneas con mi lechuza**_

_**No he dejado de pensar en ti en todo el fin de semana**_

_**Michael"**_

Apreté las líneas contra mi pecho, conteniendo las ganas de explotar contra aquellos que atentaban con la única felicidad que tenia en esos momentos. Una felicidad que no estaba dispuesta a perder

Era una batalla de las mariposas de mi corazón emocionado con los huracanes de mis rabias. La felicidad y la ira. Un compendio de situaciones que tenia que aclarar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La canción (Y melodía recomendada) que titula este capítulo es **"Butterflies & Hurricanes"** de Muse

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Never think**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que a veces suceden cosas maravillosas que nunca pensé que podrían pasar"_

_**5.- Diferente**_

"_**No sabe quien es su amigo y quien le va a traicionar, ya no sabe en quien confiar" **___

"_Siempre fui muy ambiciosa y siempre quise llegar a más, a ser más, a tener más… Siempre pensando en la cima, a pesar de todo muchos de mis sueños se estaban cumpliendo pero había ese PERO, ese algo que faltaba y sabía perfectamente que era. Algo que por esforzarme o tener más dinero no habría de alcanzar"_

"_Era demasiado diferente a lo que debería ser, a lo que siempre creí ser. Y habiéndome tornado mas humana en algunos aspectos y menos humana en otros, había vislumbrado lo que quería… Pero no podía confiar del todo"_

"_No podía confiar en mi capacidad de ser sensata, no podía confiar que el mundo no me traicionara, no podía confiarme y arriesgar el corazón. Aunque el solo haya decidido hacerlo"_

"_No podía saber quien me traicionaba y quien no… al menos no aun. Y eso me perturbaba en extremo. Estaba siendo algo menos Slytherin al confiar y creer en algunas personas y el hecho de que quisieran minar mi confianza, desestabilizarme, era porque Brown sabía que yo dudaría y no le iba a dar el maldito gusto"_

"_Si quería lana, iba a salir trasquilada. Las serpientes tenemos muy buena piel" _

Ese lunes siguiente mi cabeza iba a estallar, no sabía quien era mi amigo y quien lo fingía. Quien me apuñaleaba y quien me apoyaba, sentía que iba a estallar con todo eso. La verdad no me había preocupado antes… antes de saber la verdad

- ¡Pansy! – La voz aliviada de Ginny Weasley me indicó que llevaba rato buscándome, me inquieté ante ello

- ¿Qué sucede Ginny? – Pregunté aunque podría apostar lo que tengo guardado en Gringotts a que tenía que ver con Lavender Brown y su chisme sin fin

- Lavender – Musitó incómoda ante lo que tenía que decir – Ayer me visitó para preguntarme si era verdad y yo le dije que no sabia nada y que estaba de reposo totalmente incomunicada con el mundo y que no había hablado contigo ni con nadie tampoco desde hacía días. – Vaciló -  
Tienes que ver... en quién depositas tu confianza

Resoplé, deposito mi confianza en pocas personas, pero que considero mis amigos ¿O es que…? Dudé

- Esta interrogando a todo el mundo buscando una confirmación y dándola al mismo tiempo. Dijo que Parvati se lo había confirmado y que Theodore también había aceptado que era así

- ¿QUÉ? -

- Me acusó de traidora porque no le dije en lo que estabas. Me molesta que las personas en quienes confíes te traicionen así

- Solo hablé de esto con Theo, Oliver y tu ¡Nadie más! Y no creo que me hayan traicionado, Theo no soporta a Brown ¿Cómo iba a hablarle si no se hablan? Es absurdo – Resoplé – Oliver ha sido mi amigo desde hace casi tres años, Theo pues… es como mi hermano, no dudo en confiar y en ti… Aunque parezca ilógico también lo hago -

- Entonces ¿Lavender me mintió para que yo le dijera lo que sabia? – Gruñó al borde de la histeria

- Eso parece – Respondí sin darle importancia

- ¡AY! ¡ODIO QUE ME MIENTAN! –

Suspiré de fastidio, sabía que cuando Lavender Brown se proponía, podía ser terrible, la fama que le otorgaba a algunos con sus habladurías e idas de lengua eran épicas. Pero la verdad bajo esa apariencia de tranquilidad, estaba empezando a hervir

Mi paciencia estaba llegando a límites peligrosos ¿Qué carajos le importaba a Brown con quien me enrollaba? ¿Si era serio o no? Si supuestamente era mi amiga debía querer lo mejor para mi y sin embargo parecía lo contrario. Y estaba claro que la relación familiar Brown - Corner era algo como para que le incumbiera medianamente. Pero esto estaba llegando a rayar en lo ridículo

No entendía por que estaba tan obtusa, habría seguido pensando en ello de no ser por que Ginny me sacó de mis cavilaciones

- Bueno… el problema es que te esta poniendo como zorra y ¡Vamos! Ya sé que en la escuela te decíamos así, pero era por Malfoy…

- No recuerdes eso – Repliqué cortante, odiaba evocar esa época de mi vida - ¿Cómo es eso de que me está poniendo por zorra?

- Ha dejado correr por ahí que andas un día con uno y otro día con otro… Que Corner es un niño al lado tuyo y un montón de cosas más. Quiere desacreditarte y dejarte muy mal parada ante todos… Tiene la certeza de que eso llegara a oídos de la familia de Michael

BINGO. Mi sangre había llegado a los 101° C con eso último ¿Así que quería destrozar cualquier posibilidad, no? La mataría. Nadie se metía con un Slytherin y salía impune…

Y menos cuando se enteraran _otros Slytherins_

****************************************************************

Al día siguiente… yo esperaba que fuese un día mas tranquilo. Los martes no tienen la peculiaridad de hacer mas patentes las rabietas del día anterior… Hasta este

_**Hola Pansy: Hoy nos vamos a reunir Theo y yo y pensé ¿Por qué no te nos unes? Estaremos en la cafetería que se encuentra justo al lado de **__**Twillfit & Tatting's**__** toda la tarde así que aparécete por allí.**_

_**Blaise**_

Suspiré pero decidí que no haría ningún mal el que asistiese. Tenia casi un año que no veía a Blaise en persona y aun lo consideraba un viejo amigo. Terminé lo que hacía y me dispuse a aparecerme en el lugar, al llegar allí me senté y pocos minutos después, hacían acto de aparición Theo y Blaise

- Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? -

La mirada de ambos era hermética; reconocí de inmediato esa expresión de estar a punto de revelar algo importante y que por la complicidad que tenían, era referente a mí… No me estaba gustando mucho la situación ahora

- ¿Qué les pasa? –

Theo fue el que llevó la delantera – Hay algunas cosas que queríamos comentarte

- ¿Por qué no buscamos un asiento y pedimos algo para tomar? – Sugirió Blaise como quien no quiere la cosa

Oh bien, eso significaba que era en serio. Demasiado en serio

- Pueden dejar el enigma y decir ¿Qué rayos les pasa a los dos? – Pregunté – No soy idiota, esto no es para saber del clima o cuantas conquistas tiene Zabini en un año ¿De que se trata?

Blaise me miró y dijo con gesto adusto – Es sobre ti… Y no te va a gustar

- Se trata de Brown ¿Verdad? – Alcé una ceja escéptica ante la posibilidad de que me lo negaran

- Esta esparciendo rumores de tu… Muy feos –

Me reí - ¿Si? ¿Ahora qué?

- Anda diciendo que ustedes aprovecharon la noche en el Caldero Chorreante… para estar juntos

- Si vale… hablamos hasta después de las dos de la… - Me callé abruptamente y mi rostro se tornó rojo de ira - ¿PARA QUÉ? ¿Acaso…?

- Pansy, no nos referíamos a eso… sino a _estar juntos – _Me corroboró Theo

- Anda diciéndolo a diestra y siniestra – Recalcó Blaise

- ¡LA MATARÉ! –

Salimos dos horas mas tarde, yo con la cabeza más fría y deseos ardientes de venganza. Una mirada que me dio Theo me indicó que hablaríamos en cuanto nos despidiéramos de Blaise, si… quizás…

- ¿Tienes el mismo deseo y pensamiento que yo? – Preguntó Theo luego de la desaparición de Blaise – A alguien le falta una buena dosis de medicina Slytherin ¿No crees?

Una maliciosa sonrisa cruzó mi rostro entrando en sintonía con Nott. Mi venganza se iba a dar de las mil maravillas

- ¿Qué tienes pensado? – Pregunté

- Poner su vida patas arriba –

- Eso ya lo tiene – Rodé los ojos impaciente – Es algo mas tangible

- No me entendiste. Ponérsela de tal modo que no sepa por donde empezar… Digo, ya me hizo molestar esa actitud suya y personalmente no me puedo quedar quieto por mucho tiempo mas así que…

- ¡Por eso eres mi hermano! – Sonreí feliz al comprender la idea – Dime que debo hacer

- Bueno, es obvio que necesitare tu ayuda, déjame pensar con calma y luego te aviso – Dejó caer

- Perfecto – Sonreí. Lavender Brown iba a saber en carne propia que era meterse con un Slytherin. Saboreé de antemano la satisfacción de ver mi venganza realizarse

- Mi querida Pansy… "Siéntate en la puerta de tu casa y veras el cadáver de tu enemigo pasar" –

- Así será… aunque tenga que empujarlo un poco -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La canción (Y melodía recomendada) que titula este capítulo es **"Diferente"** de Kannon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Never think**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que a veces suceden cosas maravillosas que nunca pensé que podrían pasar"_

_**6.- Quien me iba a decir**_

"_**Tú la inalcanzable, la imposible, la mujer que yo esperaba un día tener, la razón de mis deseos**_

_**Tú la deseable, la impasible, hazme el prisionero de quien no te ve**__**"**_

Aquellos días que siguieron fueron bastante extraños, la verdad el tono de nuestro flirteo había subido al igual que el tono de los sentimientos que compartíamos. Las chispas saltaban cada vez que hablábamos ya que siempre imaginábamos la cantidad de cosas que podríamos hacer de estar juntos en el mismo sitio… Y solos.

No era solo era tensión sexual, era también cosas mas del cariño, un día de esos no me encontraba muy bien y me mando una notita de lo más dulce. Aunque no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto mas Gryffindorianas que cualquier cosa… Me agradó

"_**Si estuviera allí te abrazaría y te mimaría, cuidaría de ti"**_

No sabía muy bien como reaccionar ante aquello. La verdad no era algo con lo que hubiera lidiado antes. La relación mas larga que había tenido en mi vida había sido con Draco Malfoy y la verdad… No fue nada cariñosa ni nada.

Me avergonzaba hoy darme cuenta que había sido la perfecta alfombra.

Pero ahora, era todo distinto, alguien me estaba enseñando que era alguien que estuviera pendiente de mí, que al mismo tiempo que me deseara, sintiera algo sincero. Me estaba enseñando muchas mas cosas de las que podría imaginar. Una segunda lechuza interrumpió mis recuerdos y dejó caer en mi regazo una notita, continuación de la anterior:

"_**Faltó darte chocolate en la boca, jugar con tu cabello, hacer que te duermas un rato para que te sientas mejor, darte beso tras beso y estar así todo el día" **_

Aquella noche luego de nuestra habitual conversación, ya nos habíamos despedido por el día cuando de repente volvió a encenderse mi chimenea y de ella salió su cabeza de nuevo

- ¡Pansy! –

Volví sobre mis pasos al reconocer la voz

- ¿Dime Michael?

- Solo quería decirte: "Te Quiero". Buenas noches – Y con un "plin" desapareció de nuevo

Sonreía, era la primera vez que me lo decía

El miércoles no tuve que ir a trabajar, aunque ya había casi llegado al Ministerio, así que me entretuve en otras cosas, le mandé una lechuza con una nota avisándole

Y la respuesta perturbó toda mi tarde

"_**Si estuviera allá te secuestrara y te hiciera mía repetidas veces, inventaría un sin fin de cosas…"**_

Respiré hondo, iba a encontrarme con Seamus Finnigan y no me convenía que me vieran acalorada. Pero es que este ser alborotaba mis hormonas hasta niveles nunca antes sospechados…

"_**¿Ah si? ¿Qué harías conmigo?"**_

"_**De todo" **_

Estábamos planificando un viaje que haría a Irlanda por un fin de semana, para poder estar un tiempo a solas y conocernos mejor. Habíamos decidido esperar a estar frente a frente uno del otro, para poder darle un buen nombre a nuestra relación. Al principio no lo comprendí muy bien, pero cuando me explicó sus motivos… Me sorprendió por completo.

"_**Me educaron a la forma antigua, es decir, no sería correcto y te estaría faltando el respeto, si te lo pido por carta o a través de la chimenea. No, esa no es la forma y quiero hacer las cosas bien"**_

Siempre terminaba sorprendiéndome de una u otra forma, cada parte que conocía de el me encantaba mas que la anterior. Sin embargo también conocí que podía ser celoso

- Una pregunta ¿Tu y Seamus no tienen algo? Digo, ¿Están saliendo o algo así? Es que no sé… me pareció ver algo por ahí el día del encuentro – Me dijo bastante serio

Aquello me desconcertó - ¿Qué? ¿Seamus Finnigan y yo? – Alcé una ceja incrédula, aquello tenía que ser una broma - ¡No hablarás en serio!

- Si, si lo hago –

Mi estupefacción fue grande, mas aun así pude responder – No, solo somos buenos amigos, conozco a su novia también y bueno… Nunca ha habido más allá de eso

- ¿Segura? –

Sinceramente a mi juicio aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, mas secretamente aquello me encantaba ¡Estaba celoso! Eso significaba que le importaba lo suficiente como para sentirse algo inseguro sobre nosotros… Era mejor de lo que podía imaginar

Aunque me trajo un par de discusiones el tema después de esto

Todos los días

Sin darme cuenta, el había pasado a formar parte de mi día a día, de mi rutina. Recibía frecuentemente pequeñas notas en las mañanas y en las noches luego de las 9 su cabeza emergía de la chimenea y nos quedábamos hablando una o dos horas… los fines de semana inclusive mucho mas. Compartíamos detalles de nuestro día, como sus labores y las mías, lo que planeaba hacer, sus compañeros en Irlanda, eran muchas cosas y nos otorgó rápidamente un nivel de confianza mutua bastante agradable.

Aparte de ello estaban nuestros planes, por el momento teníamos viaje mío a Irlanda por un fin de semana para el cual faltaba muy poco, mi cumpleaños y su próxima promoción para la cual estaba contento de que asistiera. Veíamos el futuro como algo que todos los días se aproximaba más y más hacia nosotros y en el cual podíamos seguir compartiendo y conociéndonos cada vez mejor.

La cizaña venenosa de Lavender Brown había llegado hasta la propia madre de Michael, la cual le escribió a su hijo para saber que había de cierto en los rumores que le llegaron hasta sus oídos, en el cual su hijo y la hija de los Parkinson, de no muy buena reputación, estaban saliendo juntos y tenían ya cierto tiempo haciéndolo. La respuesta de Michael fue algo escueto, esperando darle un poco de tiempo para que lo asimilara bien y los chismes insidiosos se cayeran por su propio peso.

Las cosas seguían poniéndose cada vez mas serias entre nosotros, casi sin darnos cuenta. Un par de veces tuvimos discusiones, era bastante posesivo con su tiempo conmigo. En una de esas ocasiones, Seamus había mandado un Patronus parlante cerca de las once para comunicarme asuntos urgentes del Ministerio, Michael que estaba en la Chimenea escuchó el asunto. Astoria también

- ¿Qué sucede? – Salió Greengrass de su dormitorio a preguntarme

- Problemas en el Ministerio. Finnigan acaba de enviarme su Patronus para avisarme – Le respondí

- Ah ok – Miró hacia la chimenea y se desapareció en el acto

Michael reconoció el apellido y lo asoció con la persona por la que no sentía muchas simpatías y enfadado se marchó, sin darme tiempo a nada

Una semana después de aquel incidente, era poco antes de las nueve y estábamos platicando animadamente Seamus y yo de trivialidades cuando recibí un Howler y vociferó estruendosamente:

"_**¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE LE PASA A TU CHIMENEA? ESTOY TRATANDO DE COMUNICARME CONTIGO HACE MUCHO RATO Y NO LO LOGRO. MICHAEL"**_

- Desaparécete YA Seamus! No me había dado cuenta lo tarde que es!! –

- Si ya tu lindo _"Aurorcito"_ debe estar reclamando mi cabeza – Gruñó medio humorísticamente Finnigan – Aun no entiendo por que esa fijación conmigo

- Tonterías y no es _"Aurorcito"_ ¡Vete ya! Hablamos mañana – Dije metiéndole prisa

A los cinco minutos apareció Michael por la chimenea, algo enojado

- ¿Tenías que mandarme un Howler? – Pregunte algo enfadada – Estaba hablando con alguien cuando apareció tu vociferador

- Lo siento, no sabía que pasaba – Respondió con desparpajo. Resoplé

Sin darnos cuenta ese día terminamos algo enojados otra vez al finalizar el día

****************************************************************

El fin de semana que planeábamos estaba a pocos días de concretarse, a pesar de los contratiempos, ya tenía todo listo, solo contábamos los días, las horas que faltaban para reencontrarnos y eso nos tenía muy felices

- Sabes, nunca he amanecido con una chica – Me confesó cuatro días antes del viaje – De hecho, nunca he dormido. Siempre han sido encuentros y todo lo demás, pero nunca he amanecido con una

Medité muy bien lo que iba a decir – Bueno, yo tampoco – Confesé algo incomoda – Pero…

- Ya te dije, no me incomoda, de hecho, quien te pidió que te quedaras conmigo todo el fin de semana fui yo, quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible. Debe ser magnifico – Sonrió picadamente

- Quien me iba a decir… - Suspiré

- Que ibas a ser Tú, la inalcanzable, la imposible. La mujer que yo esperaba un día tener – Y volvió a sonreír - La razón de mis deseos – Dejó caer un suspiro - La deseable, la impasible. Que ibas a ser tu la persona que me puso así

Sonreí. Yo sentía lo mismo ¿Quién me iba a decir, que la persona que conocí superficialmente hacía tiempo atrás, sería la persona que me iba a trastocar el mundo de esta inexplicable manera?

Si, quien me iba a decir que Michael Corner tendría la paz que tanto me faltó

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La canción (Y melodía recomendada) que titula este capítulo es **"Quien me iba a decir"** de David Bisbal

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Quiero decir que estoy muy triste y decepcionada, no pensé que a estas alturas no tuviera aunque fuera un Howler para decirme que era tan mala la historia como para decir algo---

De todos modos, el día 7 de Octubre al fin la terminé y por ello, la publicaré toda, a pesar. Pero será la ultima historia mía aquí

Sin mas que decir...

**_Claudia Granger_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Never think**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que a veces suceden cosas maravillosas que nunca pensé que podrían pasar"_

_**7.- De viaje**_

"_**Continuemos el viaje los dos... mismo cielo, misma habitación, ya no voy buscar, eres tu el lugar que soñé... de viaje te amaré..." **_

Llegó el momento de viajar a Irlanda, me había llevado una pequeña sorpresa de parte del Departamento de Trasportes Mágicos (Hasta me enfadé pensando en la madre de Madame Edgecombe por su inutilidad) por su culpa, viajaría de modo MUGGLE. Sinceramente la odio, a ella y a las generaciones que la anteceden.

El caso es que me ha tocado ir por tierra, ya que fui incapaz de montarme en un aparato de esos que usan ellos para volar, no. Y al ser tan lejos no podía aparecerme, tampoco usar escobas. No había traslador disponible por algunos días (De nuevo, me acuerdo del árbol genealógico de Madame Edgecombe.. Y no de buenas maneras que digamos). Tendría que ir por tierra en el Autobús Noctámbulo hasta Stranraer en Escocia y tomar un Ferry hasta Belfast. De allí nos iríamos a pasar nuestro fin de semana en la Isla de Man.

Una particularidad es que jamás en mi existencia había subido al Autobús Noctámbulo, así que inmediatamente odié ese trasto. Pero luego de innumerables paradas (Por que fui una de las ultimas en abordarlo) me dejó en aquel lugar de Escocia. Subí al ferry boat y tuve que soportar dos horas y media de travesía hasta poner un pie en el puerto de Belfast. Allí por fin, pude abrazarle ya que por las restricciones el no podía salir de la chimenea al usar la red flu. Cuando nos separamos un poco, me miró a los ojos y sin decir nada, atrapó mi boca con la suya en un primer beso, que de suave y delicado, se tornó en voraz. Jadee extasiada ante aquella avasallante bienvenida

- ¿Cómo fue el viaje pequeña? – Dijo separándose de mí pero rodeando mi cintura con sus manos y echando a andar

- Agotador – Sonreí – Pero ya estoy aquí ¿Nos vamos?

Subimos al Ferry rumbo a la Isla de Man, desembarcamos en Douglas y nos dirigimos al lugar que reservamos: Mereside, un lindo lugar en la costa de dicha ciudad en Palace Rd. Al llegar me encantó

- ¿Te gusta? Dudé si sería suficientemente bueno para ti –

Rodé los ojos, la verdad es que me trataba como una reina y eso, me encantaba, no hacía falta que lo dijera, el ya sabia lo que a mi me gustaba

La suite era en tonalidades azules y verde agua, mucho cristal y blanco, mucha luz. Tenía todo lo indispensable y era más que confortable, la enorme cama king ocupaba el medio de la pieza, cubierta por un edredón blanco y mullido, de volantes vaporosos. Deposité mi maleta y el dejó un bolso en un puff cercano.

- Vuelvo enseguida – Dijo dándome un beso tierno y salió por la puerta francesa que daba al exterior

Respiré hondo y abrí mi maleta, saqué un negligé negro y me metí en el baño, quería darme una ducha caliente para relajarme, al volver a la habitación, miré la cama y me eché sobre ella. Antes que pudiera percatarme, me había dormido.

Cuando Michael regresó ya era de noche y estaba todo muy oscuro, solo la claridad de la luna llena penetra por la ventana del lugar, estaba durmiendo plácidamente, caminó sigilosamente buscando llegar hasta mi cama sin que yo lo notara, con cuidado, se sentó a mi lado y me descubrió, quitándome el edredón para poder verme mejor.

- Oh por Merlín – Exclamó

Se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto un delicado negligé negro que le dejaba ver mis formas ocultas, sonrió pícaramente ante la vista y su mano izquierda comenzó a recorrer mi piel empezando por mis piernas y subiendo lentamente hasta mi pecho, yo suspiro dormida al sentir sus caricias; pero aun no despertaba del todo, en ese momento apartó las sábanas dejándome totalmente expuesta y vulnerable ante el, sus labios se acercaron a mi cuello y empezó a besarme y acariciarme con mas ansiedad que antes, me muevo ligeramente quedando frente a el, mientras Michael me bajó los tirantes del negligé para poder llegar mejor a mis hombros y pecho, gemí ante su cálido aliento, ante la proximidad de su cuerpo. Su mano se desliza perversa por mis muslos y busca abrirse paso hacia mi intimidad, allí descubre que aun estando yo dormida, empiezo a estar húmeda de pura excitación ante sus caricias.

Sus dedos juguetean por mi propio sur y despierto en medio de un jadeo desesperado, le miro ansiosa ya cuando se posa sobre mi, al verle sonrío, estaba solo vestido con una camiseta y unos boxers azul marino, tal y como siempre le he imaginado en mis noches de espera, mi mano se deslizó hasta su cara mientras el me agarraba y me apretaba fuerte contra si, con ansias, esas ansias que ha contenido todo este tiempo, que son las mismas que he contenido yo y empieza a besarme, yo suspiro y me cuelgo de su cuello respondiendo a sus caricias, con su lengua procede a explorar con suma delicadeza toda mi boca, y así vamos enredándonos en un frenesí de lenguas, que buscaban hallar lo que nunca habían encontrado antes, los puntos de placer que aun no hubiesen descubierto, desliza su mano por mi espalda y me estremezco ante el contacto cálido, me acaricia, aun con el negligé que llevo puesto mientras dejo escapar leves gemidos cargados de puro deseo.

- ¿Pansy? –

- Dime – Respondo en un ronco susurro

- ¿Me deseas? – Pregunto haciendo más intensas y delirantes las caricias

- ¿Cómo no voy a desearte? – Respondo dejando escapar un suave gemido

Mientras tanto su mano empezó a recorrerme el pecho, yo reacciono pegándome instintivamente a el, su mano acaricia mis pechos y pronto tanto el como yo sentimos su turgencia, producto de la excitación tan grande que me embargaba, le quito la camiseta, dejándole el boxer aun, mis dedos tantean buscando deslizar la prenda por sus fuertes muslos y empiezo a acariciarle, siento que voy a estallar, el deseo es tanto que podía sentirlo como un ser vivo en mi vientre, palpitante, las ganas contenidas por sentirle son cada vez más.

- Michael… - Susurro

- ¿Si? –

- Te deseo… te deseo tanto -

Me incorporo y bajo los hombros del negligé que tengo puesto y lo dejo caer, el arranca la prenda de mi cintura a través de mis piernas y en un arrebato, lo lanza lejos de la cama, mandándolo a un rincón de la habitación, yo levanto la cara, algo enrojecida por la excitación que estremece mi cuerpo y le miro a los ojos con una mirada que denotaba claramente el deseo que ya fluía por todo mi cuerpo y que se refleja por igual en su mirada igualmente oscurecida por el deseo

- Yo también te deseo… Quiero hacerte mía ya –

- Entonces no esperes – Le digo ansiosa

- No… Quiero llevarte donde nunca nadie te ha llevado antes – dice hundiendo sus labios en mi cuello, arrancándome un grito de pura excitación. Había dado con mi punto débil

Me acomodo y asiéndole por el cuello le atraigo hasta mi, el se posa nuevamente sobre mi, teniéndome sólo para el, completamente a su merced, estoy tan solo cubierta por una diminuto panty de encaje negro, miro sus ojos oscurecerse de puro deseo, un deseo tan arrollador que podía palparse muy cerca de mis muslos, se siente muy excitado al igual que yo, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, la ansiedad con la cual me toca, me dice que muere de ganas tanto como yo, creo que no puedo contenerme mas, pero en ese mismo instante me incorporo y quedo sobre el, Michael sonríe perversamente al ver mis intenciones mientras mi cabeza va bajando hacia su zona su y mi lengua roza los contornos de su ser, le miro, sus gemidos son música para mis oídos. Empiezas a convulsionarte a medida que se acercas al orgasmo y finalmente acabas por alcanzar la cima del placer…

Me incorporo y el sujetando mis muñecas me hace caer sobre las almohadas, se acomoda entre mis piernas sin dejar de acariciarme y besarme, por más que le miro no preveo su reacción sino cuando empieza a recorrer mi pecho con su lengua y lentamente va marcando un camino húmedo hasta el borde mismo de mi intimidad, me quita el panty deslizándolo por mis piernas y vuelve a acercarse a mi, al tocarme siente mi intensa humedad y sus dedos me exploran cuidadosamente hasta llegar a mi interior, le siento tenso de nuevo a punto de explotar, veo que se siente tanto que no podría contenerse mucho tiempo mas sin poseerme, al igual que yo, jadeo extasiada de placer mientras sigue jugando conmigo, de repente me hace explotar y llegar a las estrellas

- Esto es solo el principio – Me susurra al oído, al tiempo que mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oreja. Otro gemido se escapa de mi garganta, ante la promesa de más placer

Empieza a besarme desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, se detiene primero en mi pecho, sutilmente aparta el minúsculo sostén dejándome totalmente expuesta, excitándome cada vez mas cuando el paso su lengua por ellos, una vez mas gimo de placer y el se excita aun mas al escucharme mientras me pierdo en el éxtasis de sus caricias, al mirarme sabe que le deseo mas y mas, me desespero ante la demora, aunque demasiado agradable como para pedir que se detenga el placer, pero el deseo de ser por fin poseída, de hacerme y sentirme mujer entre sus brazos, me urge, es ineludible el intenso deseo, se percata de mi necesidad

- ¿No puedes aguantarte pequeña? –

- No – Le respondo a duras penas - ¿Por qué me torturas tan deliciosamente?

- Por que es parte del juego –

Y sin darme tiempo a replicar penetra lentamente en mi interior, moviéndose frenéticamente dentro de mí y yo jadeo ansiosa y me dejo llevar, así vamos moviéndonos en un suave vaivén cadencioso que se torna cada vez mas intenso, en una danza frenética rumbo al clímax, al nirvana de la pasión y la lujuria, creo que me voy a morir de tanto placer que llego a experimentar esta vez pero no, al contrario después de un momento siento ese cosquilleo que precede al clímax y sincronizándome con el llegamos al orgasmo juntos, por segunda vez…

- Te quiero – Susurré en su oído

- Y yo a ti –

Nos quedamos acostados, abrazados, sudorosos y cansados, disfrutando de aquel instante de feliz intimidad, en silencio. No hacía falta decir nada más

Me dio un beso en la frente y luego uno en los labios y nos quedamos dormidos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La canción (Y melodía recomendada) que titula este capítulo es **"De viaje"** de Sin Banderas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Never think**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que a veces suceden cosas maravillosas que nunca pensé que podrían pasar"_

_**8.- **__**Come away with me**_

"_**And I want to wake up with the rain, falling on a tin roof while I'm safe there in your arms, so all I ask is for you**_

_**to come away with me in the night" **___

_(Y quiero despertar con la lluvia cayendo en un tejado de estaño mientras yo estoy a salvo en tus brazos, así que todo lo que te pido es que vengas conmigo en la noche)_

Dormimos poco ya que habíamos pasado la noche entera haciéndonos cariños, abrazándonos, besándonos y después volvíamos a hacer el amor, en un momento dado, nos levantamos de la cama y luego de ponernos algo de ropa, habíamos salido al balcón de la suite tomados de la mano a admirar la noche. Michael se sentó en una butaca de mimbre y me haló contra el, para que me sentara en sus piernas, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, respirando aquella mezcla de sudor, piel y perfume masculino. Cerré los ojos mientras compartíamos aquel instante tan íntimo.

No recordaba haber sido tan feliz en toda mi vida. Pero en ese instante, supe que lo era.

Estábamos en un lugar hermoso, tan solo el y yo, lejos de las intrigas, lejos de los chismes que pretendían zaherirnos: Era una noche perfecta, la Luna resplandecía totalmente llena en medio de la bóveda celeste bañándonos con su luz, dejé escapar un suspiro.

- ¿En que piensas pequeña? – Me preguntó

Sonreí, internamente me encantaba cuando me decía pequeña, porque me daba una sensación de protección que había anhelado en secreto toda mi vida. Y en los labios de Michael era como una caricia, su voz aterciopelada llenaba cada rincón de mi ser

- Estaba disfrutando de la noche, tu y yo juntos, solos – Contesté en voz baja – Algo maravilloso

- Es algo hermoso - Coincidió acercando sus labios a mi rostro – Poder estar así contigo, tan cerca, sentir tu calor, tu olor, tu sabor. Pudiendo tener toda tu presencia aquí conmigo

- Eso podría decir yo – Repuse – ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

- ¿Ahora? – Me preguntó sonriente – No imaginé que serías una romántica queriendo llevarme contigo a dar un paseo a la luz de la Luna

- Quizá sea ahora una persona distinta. Quizá tú me hayas llevado a sentir y querer cosas así - Respondí

- Esta bien – Dijo poniéndose de pie, sin soltar mi mano – Vamos a dar un paseo

Salimos hacia el jardín que tenía el lugar, el rocío empezaba a cubrir la hierba y la fría brisa del mar inundaba nuestros rostros. Salimos y nos descalzamos al tocar la arena de la playa, mojando nuestros pies con el agua fría. Dejando que nuestros sentidos se inundaran del lugar, mientras nuestras almas compartían un instante único y mágico. Sonreí

Me acerqué a el y lo besé sin decir nada. Me miró – Esto es por todas las cosas que sin saber, me has enseñado desde que apareciste, las que me has enseñado hoy y las que me enseñarás si tenemos la oportunidad – Le dije en respuesta a la mirada interrogante que me dedicó

Cerré los ojos mientras su mano derecha viajaba hacia mi rostro, acariciándome con la yema de los dedos, dibujando los contornos de mi cara. Me atrajo hacia si y me abrazó muy fuerte, yo le devolví el abrazo con toda la emoción que contuve hasta ese instante

- Gracias – Susurré

- ¿Por qué me las das? –

- Por que has hecho muchas cosas en mí. Por que has traído tanta felicidad a mi vida que me cuesta creerlo – Respondí, mientras seguía acariciándome – Por que no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento en este momento

- No me las des – Repuso Corner y me besó – Entiendo lo que sientes

- No creo que lo entiendas, pero me agrada que lo intentes comprender -

Sonrió y me atrajo más hacia si

Volvimos a la suite, apenas cruzamos el umbral de la puerta volvimos a acariciarnos. Esta vez no llegamos a la gran cama…

Estaba muy cerca del amanecer cuando nos quedamos dormidos. La brisa fría del mar penetraba por la ventana inundándonos de olor a sal, afuera caía una lluvia moderada, cuyo sonido reverberaba por toda el lugar. Era el único perceptible aparte de nuestra respiración

Desperté con la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que no era la única que había concluido su sueño plácido

- Buenos días pequeña – Susurró en mi oído, me estremecí

Me dio un beso tan dulce que sentí que ronroneaba de felicidad. Nunca había descubierto una noche tan intensa como la anterior, con tanto sentimiento, pasión y entrega como la que había vivido. Me abracé a el y dejé caer mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su corazón, acompasando mi respiración a su ritmo y dejándome llevar al ritmo de sus latidos, en una sola canción

- Buenos días mi amor – Respondí suavemente - ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Estupendamente… aunque te recuerdo que casi no dormimos –

- No hay arrepentimientos – Reí

- Por mi parte tampoco -

Mi cabeza le daba vueltas una y otra vez a los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Me sentía segura y querida entre sus brazos, arrullada por el sonido de la lluvia que caía fuera. Era la sensación de que el resto del mundo no existía, solo nosotros dos. Era nuestro pequeño mundo, aquella burbuja que se había formado a nuestro alrededor

- ¿Qué quieres hacer en este momento? –

- Detener el tiempo. Quisiera inmortalizar este instante y grabarlo en algo mas firme que mi memoria. Para que nunca pueda olvidar como me siento hoy –

Besó mi frente – Este no será nuestro único momento juntos, aunque si el primero

- Lo sé. Pero ha sido tan bueno que me gustaría congelarlo – Contesté risueña – Si pudieras pedir algo tu ¿Qué sería?

- Que me alcance la vida para conocerte por completo. Que me regale muchos instantes como este. No solo tu disfrutaste lo que hemos compartido – Me respondió

Otro suspiro se escapó de mi pecho

Quería tomarlo de la mano y llevármelo lejos, solos el y yo donde nadie pudiera interponerse, donde tuviéramos suficiente tiempo para estar juntos, conociéndonos cada vez mas. Seria perfecto

Nos levantamos para ir a desayunar, apenas salimos a la terraza puesto que habíamos pedido servicio para la suite. Estaba mordisqueando unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa casi con desgano, a pesar de todo, no tenía apetito. Pero Michael se encargó de hacerme comer

Luego al terminar, nos fuimos a la playa a tomar sol, a nadar y pasear por la arena, no necesitábamos llenar el tiempo hablando, nos sentíamos con la comodidad suficiente como para prescindir de las palabras.

Luego nos fuimos a caminar por los alrededores, reímos y bromeamos. Tomamos algunas fotos. Luego regresamos a la habitación y lo hicimos tantas veces que perdimos la cuenta… Pero yo le tenía una sorpresa preparada

Cuando llegamos, me metí directo al baño de la suite, me duché para quitarme la sal de la piel y me puse un liguero negro que compré. Con un movimiento de varita apagué las luces e hice que sonara una música sugerente que había pensado para esto. Cuando salí de allí, Michael me miraba boquiabierto

- ¡Por Merlín! – Balbuceó sorprendido

Lentamente me fui acercando a el, al ritmo de la música, lo tomé por la muñeca y le obligué a sentarse en la misma butaca de la noche anterior, mientras bailaba frente a el, muy sugerentemente, mis dedos empezaron a recorrer mi propio cuerpo, incitándole, cuando vi que quería tocarme, saqué la varita y lo amarré de la butaca, me acerqué mas y empecé a desnudarme al compás de la música

- ¿Quieres…? – Dije acercándome mucho a el, pero sin dejar que me tocase, solo que pudiera verme mientras me desvestía en un stripper solo para el

- Ay Pansy… - Gimió - ¿Por qué no me sueltas?

- Por que esto aun no acaba – Dije mientras bailaba, cantaba y me desvestía – Quiero verte al rojo vivo por mí

Una mirada llena de fuego fue su respuesta ante mi reto, me deseaba, sus ojos se habían oscurecido por las ganas de tocarme y tenerme, pero yo ya sabía hasta donde lo quería llevar

Oh si, me encargaría de hacer que esa noche fuera inolvidable para el… Y para mí también

Mientras me acercaba lentamente mas hacia el, la sonrisa perversa que tenía dibujada en el rostro se hacía mas evidente. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerle sufrir mientras bailaba de aquella forma tan sugerente.

- Huy… - Resolló – Ay no me hagas esto…

- Tú sabes perfectamente que lo deseas… Que aun no me deseas lo suficiente, podrías sentir más…

- Te deseo, si, te deseo mucho, te deseo tanto que me duele así que ¿Por qué no me desatas y me dejas demostrártelo?

- Por que prefiero jugar con mi comida antes... – Respondí acercándome a su cuello y mordiéndolo levemente. La tensión en sus pantalones era cada vez más evidente, sonreí complacida

De improviso me senté sobre sus piernas a horcajadas, mi pecho quedaba justo a la altura de sus labios, pero inclinándome hacia atrás me puse fuera de su alcance, mi cabello jugueteó con sus hombros, dispersando mi perfume. Michael respiró hondo apoderándose de la fragancia que se esparcía en el ambiente a cada movimiento mío, mientras me quitaba las prendas que aun me quedaban encima

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, lo estaba haciendo mío en la misma butaca… Sin desatarle

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La canción (Y melodía recomendada) que titula este capítulo es **"Come away with me"** de Norah Jones

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Never think**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que a veces suceden cosas maravillosas que nunca pensé que podrían pasar"_

_**9.-Amor del bueno**_

"_**Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así, en el destino estaba que fueras para mi y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz pero Cupido se apiado de mi" **_

Aquel fin de semana fue algo más que increíble, dormíamos juntos, despertábamos juntos. La ternura que nunca antes conocí, la conocí en ese preciso y precioso instante

Aquel sábado abrí los ojos, la temperatura era más bien baja así que inconscientemente me acurruqué mas junto al cuerpo caliente que reposaba a mi lado, aquel cuyos brazos me tenían rodeada por completo, acunándome con dulzura. Levanté la mirada y vi la expresión de total relajación que tenia Michael, me permití contemplarlo con una sensación extraña revoloteando en mi pecho, una sensación que me impulsaba a acariciar su rostro y dibujar los contornos con mis dedos, aquella que me impelía a demostrar un poco lo que sentía

Una sensación agradable para a la cual no estaba preparada

Sin poderlo evitar, mi mano derecha se posó en la mejilla izquierda de Michael y sentí su incipiente barba a ras de piel, sonreí. Era extraño, aquella era la primera vez que amanecía con alguien después de años y sobretodo, era la primera vez que amanecía en los brazos de alguien… Y en vez de sentir la incomodidad y repugnancia de costumbre, aquella sensación de calor y protección, de ternura y confianza, me gustaba mucho

Aunque no estuviera aun capacitada para decirlo en voz alta

Cerré de nuevo mis ojos y me volví a quedar dormida

Cuando volví a despertar mi cuerpo instintivamente se frotaba contra el duro cuerpo masculino que estaba pegado a mi, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba firmemente sujeta y estaba siendo besada y acariciada con desesperación, me uní mas activamente luego de que los brazos de el, me posaran sobre su cuerpo, mi cabello claro cayó en suave cascada sobre su rostro y sonreí, al verlo aspirar el perfume que despedía. Antes de estar completamente despierta, estábamos haciendo el amor de una manera increíble.

Cuando terminamos, jadeando uno sobre el otro, el me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. No era solo satisfacción sexual, era algo mas allá y que me gustaba sobremanera, apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho y el enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, jugando con ellos

- Buenos días – Me susurró

- Buenos días a ti también ¿Cómo le llaman a esto? ¿Alegre despertar? – Pregunté radiante

- Algo así – Me respondió levantándose de la cama para ducharse y cepillarse los dientes, yo me arropé mas entre las sabanas revueltas de la cama, sonriendo

Mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua caer, pensaba en la noche anterior y en lo inédita de la situación que estaba viviendo ¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a estar yo allí, en compañía de alguien? ¿Quién podría imaginar que Pansy Parkinson y Michael Corner estarían en aquel lugar tranquilo y remoto, buscando un espacio solo para ellos dos? ¿Quién iba a pensar que algo así podría hacerme tan feliz? Nadie, al menos, yo jamás lo habría apostado

Yo no buscaba una relación, una aventura. Nunca habría imaginado con quien iba a estar yo en esos momentos, quizás una fuerza superior llamada Destino o Dios o algo semejante, estuviera conspirando para que así fuera. Y si cuando lo reencontré alguien me hubiese dicho que pasaría esto, jamás le habría apostado, jamás le habría creído. Pero tenia que admitir, al menos a mi misma, que nunca antes había sido tan feliz

Y si era cierto que existía Cupido, el angelical niño se había apiadado de una arrogante, fría y lastimada Slytherin como yo. Me había dado una oportunidad

- ¿Pansy? ¿Estas allí? – Se oyó la voz de Michael desde el baño de la suite

- Si aquí estoy – Respondí, saliendo de mis pensamientos

- Como estas tan callada… - Comentó

- Pensando –

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, como por ejemplo, mi recién descubierta fe a una nueva oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz, empecé a creer que mi destino no era estar sola, mis temores ocultos se terminaban por desvanecer ante el dulce eco de su voz, ante el suave tacto de sus caricias. Quizás era cierto que había llegado el amor

Y era un amor del bueno

Con cada gesto, con cada palabra, con cada detalle, se había ido ganando mi corazón, mientras iba saliendo del amargo letargo en el que estuve sumergida durante tantos años

Todo gracias a el

En ese instante salió del baño, vestido y perfumado. Al pasar a su lado, me tomó por la cintura y me dio un largo beso antes que desapareciera del otro lado de la puerta para asearme un poco

Salimos tomados de la mano a desayunar, estábamos en un precioso y solitario rincón frente al mar, a las 9 de la mañana de aquel sábado. Luego de allí nos fuimos a un lugar en Douglas, a comprar algunas cosas… Y me encontré con mi madre

- Pansy – Saludó

Michael apareció a mi lado, casi instantáneamente. Me vi en la penosa situación antes de poderlo advertir

- Madre, te presento a Michael Corner. Michael, ella es mi madre – Dije con la mayor serenidad que me fue posible

- Encantada de conocerla – Dijo el, tendiéndole la mano con mucha amabilidad. Mi madre le devolvió una muy sutil sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba la mano de el, en el saludo

Luego de una muy breve y embarazosa conversación, nos despedimos, mi madre por un lado y Michael y yo hacia otro. La gente me miraba inquisitiva y yo no pude evitar revolverme incómoda

- ¿Qué te sucede? –

- La gente. Demasiados me conocen y es imposible pasar inadvertido –

Me miró arqueando una ceja, así que me apresuré a añadir, antes que hubiera algún malentendido

- No es que me avergüence de estar aquí contigo y que nos vean juntos, pero me gusta ser discreta, mas si estamos apenas comenzando algún tipo de relación – Expliqué – Hay demasiada gente que me conoce y odio las murmuraciones sobre con quien ando o no

- Te entiendo bien – Respondió sereno – Tienes toda la razón

Una parte de mi, se preguntó muy en el fondo, si aquello tenia que ver con algún tipo de vergüenza por mi pasado o por que prefería la clandestinidad

Regresamos al hospedaje y nos metimos en la piscina ante el intenso calor que había en el lugar, charlamos, jugamos, nos tomamos unos refrescos y así pasamos la tarde. En la noche me sorprendió haciendo el mismo la cena para los dos. Comimos en unas mesas al aire libre en la terraza, con la luna como principal invitado e iluminación. Inconscientemente sonreí ante tamaño detalle

Nunca antes había visto a alguien hacer algo así por lo que me sentí extrañamente halagada, mas aun, al ver el esmero con que preparaba todo. Después de la cena nos retiramos de nuevo a la habitación, nos acurrucamos uno junto al otro y nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, todo se pareció, con la diferencia que a mi despertar, el ya tenia los ojos abiertos contemplando el techo, al percatarse de mi movimiento, bajó sus labios hasta mi frente y la besó

- Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste? –

Sonreí algo ruborizada – Maravillosamente

Aquel día transcurrió al principio, idéntico al anterior, pero a medida que se iba acercando el anochecer, la nostalgia y tristeza de la inminente despedida se hacia patente. Después de pedir que nos trajeran el almuerzo a la piscina y de haber comido, nos tocó el momento de las conversaciones serias

- Este fin de semana contigo fue increíble… – Me dijo sonriendo pero yo tuve que desviar la conversación hacia aquel punto que debía tocar

- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte – Empecé, algo incomoda - ¿Qué es esto al fin?

Bajó la cara algo entristecido – No quiero mentirte, no quiero prometerte algo que no pueda cumplir. Primero tenemos un gran obstáculo que salvar

Sabia como había terminado su relación anterior, primero por que la madre de Lavender lo solía mencionar muy frecuentemente, luego porque curiosamente también había conocido una vez a la misma madre de Michael, tercero por que el me termino de contar aquella triste historia

Y yo no quería que la nuestra corriera la misma suerte

- Entiendo – Dije con un nudo en la garganta, pero mostrando mas serenidad y fortaleza de la que creí que seria capaz

- No digo que todo este perdido, porque si fuera así, no estaríamos aquí te lo aseguro. Pero… Tengo que verlos y hablarlo en persona. Dentro de dos fines de semana viajo a Londres a ver a mis padres y hablar sobre esto.

Bajé el rostro mientras respiraba hondo. Un cuchillo se clavaba en mi pecho ante la perspectiva de que este pudiera ser también un final anticipado y el dolor era horripilante, decidí hablar

- Bueno… entonces pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que estos días y sobre todo este fin de semana, han sido los más felices de mi vida. Nunca los olvidaré – Confesé

Me miró azorado - ¡No quiero pensar de esa forma! Seria como decir que no hay nada que hacer y si lo hay… - Vaciló - Si no fuera así, no estaríamos aquí. No quiero pensar en esto como si fuera el final, no lo concibo… Me duele de solo imaginarlo – Confesó bajando la mirada

- ¡Y tu crees que valga la pena! – Escupí con dolor, pensando en el próximo enfrentamiento con sus padres

- ¿Tu? ¡Claro que vale la pena! No lo dudes ni un segundo – Contestó sin pizca de vacilación en la voz – Me importas

- No vayas a jugar conmigo – Le pedí con sinceridad

- No estoy jugando, en ningún momento lo he pensado, esto es algo serio, lamentándolo mucho se complico innecesariamente pero lo afrontaremos, las cosas se van a dar, tu veras - Me aseguró

Respiré hondo para poder mirarlo de frente… Si dentro de dos semanas, todo salía mal, probablemente aquella seria la última vez que nos veríamos… Dolía un infierno pensar en esa posibilidad

Un rato después íbamos al Terminal, iba a despedirse de mí, en el momento justo, me beso largamente, sin querer separarse de mí, con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos color avellana, se alejaba y volvía para besarme; así lo hizo tres veces, a la última, nos miramos a los ojos y nos dijimos adiós

Me alejé con el corazón hecho polvo por el miedo y la tristeza de la despedida

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La canción (Y melodía recomendada) que titula este capítulo es **"Amor del Bueno"** de Reyli

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Never think**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que a veces suceden cosas maravillosas que nunca pensé que podrían pasar"_

_**10.-When you're gone **_

"_**I haven't felt this way before, **_

_**everything that I do, reminds me of you" **___

_(No he sentido esto antes_

_Todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti)_

Subí al mismo Ferryboat que utilicé para llegar, con el corazón distinto. Lleno de recuerdos felices y con la incertidumbre de no saber que iba a pasar definitivamente entre nosotros. Tenia que admitirme a mi misma, que me sentía insegura sobre el futuro

Dejé la maleta que portaba a un lado de mi asiento, saqué rápidamente un abrigo y cerré los ojos tratando de mitigar el dolor que sentía. Era fuerte y por un momento no supe si era algo físico o sólo era causado por la despedida. Respiré hondo buscando tranquilizarme, pero una traicionera lágrima corrió por mi mejilla; me la enjugué deprisa con el dorso de la mano, pero el dolor seguía allí, igual que la sal de las lágrimas y mis ganas de llorar.

Unos minutos después, saqué mi diario y me dispuse a escribir

"_En este momento preciso, estoy alejándome de Isla de Man, se acabó el fin de semana, pero a pesar de cómo me siento en este momento, viendo hacia atrás, puedo decir que nunca antes había sido tan feliz. Y pase lo que pase nunca olvidaré estas horas que pasé a solas con el._

_No sé que será de mi en lo próximo, pero al menos, me queda un hermoso recuerdo"_

Cerré el diario, lo guardé en mi bolso y volví a cerrar los ojos. Me quedé dormida. Tuve que revivir el momento del adiós, pero tan vividamente que cuando desperté, miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que seguía en el Ferryboat. Habían transcurrido cuatro horas desde que nos habíamos separado y ahora ya estaba lejos de el. El nudo de mi garganta se hizo más apretado, pero me obligue a mantener el control de mi misma: Estaba siendo tan sentimental como un Gryffindor y me asqueaba

Bajé y caminé lentamente por el lugar, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas aparecerme, pero no me sentía en condiciones. Además que no tenía el carné. Que odioso momento para recordarlo

El viaje de regreso fue penoso por igual, estaba hecha una pena, iba silenciosa rodeada de muggles mientras que yo me sentía tan distante, tan distinta. Estaba dividida entre la felicidad y la tristeza; el optimismo y la preocupación. No era yo o al menos, el yo que conocía antes de todo esto.

Llegué a Londres al amanecer, me fui directamente a trabajar. Todos a mi alrededor notaban un cambio en mi, lo atribuí al éxtasis de los días que pasé con Corner aunque un peso cayó de repente en mi estómago, revolviéndomelo por completo

"_-¿Que te pasa? Te noto preocupado – Le dije luego de haber hecho el amor por ultima vez, aquella mañana de domingo"_

_- "Me da miedo… Ya sabes, sé que te estas cuidando y todo pero… No puedo evitarlo. No estaría listo para ser padre – Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer que Michael pensara que yo fuera tan estúpida como para no tomar mis precauciones, al fin y al cabo, yo tampoco deseaba algo así ahora" _

_- "No tienes por que mortificarte – Dije y me fui al baño, me encerré unos minutos y el se dio cuenta que no estaba bien."_

_- "¿Pansy?" – Me llamó_

_- "¿QUÉ?" – Respondí algo brusca_

_- "¿Te pasa algo mi vida?" – Preguntó tímidamente. _

"_Yo respondí con toda la tranquilidad que pude fingir – No."_

_Salí y sin poderlo evitar tenía los ojos húmedos - "¿Y que te hace pensar que puede pasar? – Respondí dolida y molesta. Resoplé – Olvídalo, si tanto te mortifica, al llegar a Londres tomaré medidas extra" _

_- "Mi vida, no te pongas así - Me abrazó fuerte contra si - ¡No digo que haga falta! Ni tampoco que estés descuidándote al respecto, pero ya sabes… es un temor. Claro que si pasara tampoco es que me desentendería del asunto"_

_- "¡JA! – Reí irónica y me separé un poco de él – Perdóname que no te crea, pero la vida me ha enseñado la verdad común de la forma mas ácida posible"_

_- "Sé que no me creerías y entiendo tus razones, pero no soy así. No puedes generalizar – Replicó algo dolido" _

_Rodé los ojos, ocultando la tristeza que me causaba que pensara que era irresponsable_

_- "No te preocupes, ya te dije que iba a hacer" – Respondí decidida _

Tenía entre mis dedos una poción de emergencia que evitaría cualquier descuido, era casi una sobredosis contando que ya había tomado poco más de dos semanas antes la poción regular cuya duración efectiva era un mes. Pero no permitiría que me acusara de nada mientras pudiera hacer algo, abrí el tapón de cera y sin pensarlo me bebí todo su contenido.

Lo que pasara ahora, sería exclusivamente MI problema. Si por mala fortuna había quedado embarazada lo afrontaría, aunque deseaba en lo más profundo de mi ser, que no hubiera ocurrido. Por un acto reflejo llevé mi mano derecha hasta mi vientre pensando en la posibilidad y una muy pero muy pequeña parte de mi, sonrió imaginando como sería un hijo de los dos.

Allí fue cuando supe, que no solo me gustaba locamente, sino que… Me había enamorado de Michael Corner

****************************************************************

"_**El"**_

- ¿Michael? – Me preguntó Roger Davies sin dejar de verme, noté la inquisitoria mirada, pero no me apetecía hablar

- Dime – Contesté

- Tu familia vino por aquí ayer en la noche, antes de tu vuelta, les dije que hasta hace unos minutos estuviste aquí, que habías salido y regresabas pronto – Soltó de carrera

- Gracias – Suspiré aliviado, aun pensando en el día anterior – No quería que se enteraran

- Puesto que andabas con tu chica ¿No? – Inquirió Davies con una sonrisa traviesa - ¡Anda! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Sopesé la situación por unos segundos antes de contestar – Si, andaba con Pansy. Pero es complicado… Mi familia aun tiene mucho resentimiento desde que les llegó el rumor de que andaba con la hija única de los Parkinson. El recuerdo de la fama de su familia aun pervive

- Bah! Ha pasado mucho tiempo y además, ella era una cría igual que tu cuando la guerra – Resopló Davies - ¿Qué harás entonces?

- Voy a ver a mi familia el fin de semana próximo, tengo que ver que puedo hacer. No la quiero perder, aunque tampoco quiero entrar en guerra con mi familia – Musitó – ¡Es todo tan complicado…!

Mientras revolvía mis cosas, hallé un trozo de cinta de raso roja, de la misma que utilicé para vendarle los ojos… Sonreí y guardé la cinta, no sin antes notar la mirada de Roger sobre mí

- ¿Es de ella? – Preguntó

- Si… - Suspiré – Todo lo que hay… me recuerda a ella

Vi mi cama vacía y la recordé, desnuda y pálida, cubierta solo por las sábanas, mis brazos rodeándola y dándole calor, el olor de su cabello y su piel. Cuanto la echaba de menos

Sentí una punzada de nostalgia tan fuerte ahora que no estaba ella… Necesitaba sentirla aquí, segura y descansando junto a mi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La canción (Y melodía recomendada) que titula este capítulo es **"When you're gone"** de Avril Lavigne

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**Never think**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que a veces suceden cosas maravillosas que nunca pensé que podrían pasar"_

_**11.- Flying without wings **_

"_**So, impossible as it may seem**_

_**You've got to fight for every dream**_

'_**Cause who's to know which one you let go**_

_**Would have made you complete" **___

_(Así pues, por imposible que pueda parecer_

_Tienes que luchar por cada sueño_

_Porque quien va a saber si el que dejas ir_

_Te habría completado)_

El día había transcurrido lentamente, había llegado la noche. No supe de el después de la hora de la comida. Al día siguiente fue muy poco el contacto, apenas tres minutos de visita en mi chimenea. El miércoles me mandó una lechuza después de las 2 de la tarde y ese día tampoco me visitó a la chimenea, así que empezaron a asaltarme las dudas ¿Y si yo era un simple juego para el? ¿No sería un interesante reto? Enamorar a la fría y astuta Pansy Parkinson y hacerla caer victima de su propio juego habitual.

Preparé una taza de té, tenia el estómago delicado y los nervios a flor de piel, realmente me había afectado tanto que tenía nauseas y dolor de cabeza constante, Astoria inquisitoriamente me regañó por lo de la poción de emergencia y atribuyó mis males físicos a la sobredosis. Pero yo sabía que no era del todo cierto

Lo sentía distante, extrañamente silencioso. En los pocos momentos en que tuvimos contacto durante esta semana habíamos hablado muy poco y la impresión que me causaba era de lejanía. Esto me inquietaba ya que coincidía con el "después" ese momento que suelen temer las mujeres y que yo aborrecía con tantas ganas por ser el error femenino numero 1.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas ante la posibilidad de estar en aquella cuerda floja, a medida que se acercaba el viernes. Esa noche estallé

"_¿Sabes? Te siento distante conmigo y no quisiera pensar que solo fui un rollo de cama, por que no fui eso ¿Verdad? Sabes que te dije que esperaba que no jugaras conmigo"_

_Pansy_

Envié la nota con mi propia lechuza

Lo que siguió fue el estallido mas inesperado pero al mismo tiempo… fue comprensible. Michael se sintió ofendido por que según el, no le tenia la suficiente confianza, así que el Howler que me envió fue mas que suficiente para entender que estaba al borde de la delgada línea roja que separaba el nosotros hoy, del tu y yo mañana. De la posibilidad del fin que podía vislumbrarse gracias a mi momento de debilidad

Me dio rabia conmigo misma, había caído en los sentimentalismos y demás propios de cualquiera menos yo

Aquella noche no pude dormir, al día siguiente me había aparecido en la chimenea de mi oficina intempestivamente, pocos minutos antes de marcharme a almorzar. Hablamos largo y tendido y finalmente nos arreglamos. Respiré mas tranquila luego de haber aprendido la lección

En la tarde había quedado con Blaise para tomarnos algo y platicar, mientras me narraba los últimos hechos de su vida, me detuve a analizar la amistad que me unía a el. Theodore, Blaise y yo nos habíamos hecho un trío bastante unido, habíamos compartido muchas vivencias, aunque quizás Blaise tuviera la mala costumbre de perderse por largos periodos, en los cuales lo único que podíamos esperar de el, era una lechuza, la amistad seguía viva como la primera vez que nos vimos. Quería mucho a Zabini con sus defectos y virtudes, era una de las personas en quien siempre sabías que podrías contar.

- Ayer salí un rato ¿Sabes quien fue a buscarme? Lavender Brown – Me comentó

Intenté no dejar traslucir el desagrado que me producía la nota. Los tiempos en que Lavender y yo éramos amigas, quedaban relegados al pasado más lejano, parecía imposible de creer, pero era un camino sin retorno

- Ajá, estupendo – Respondí tratando de actuar serena

- …Y tu caso salió de nuevo –Terminó

- ¿QUÉ? ¿TODAVIA A ESTAS ALTURAS? – Repliqué iracunda, era el colmo

- Es que ella dice, que si le hubieras dicho cuando ustedes empezaron la relación… - Comentó

- Si ELLA no hubiera hecho el escándalo aquel… Mi relación esta al borde de la línea por su culpa, ya que se encargó de hacérselo llegar a los Corner, así que tengo a la familia de Michael en mi contra A PRIORI por sus "comentarios". Si ella no lo hubiera hecho las cosas serian distinto a lo que son… Pero bueno, no vale la pena hablar de ello

- Yo le paré los pies cuando comenzó el tema… pero igual –

- Cámbiame el tema ¿Quieres? Me saca de mis casillas – Le pedí

Las cosas no mejoraron mucho, fueron días de mucha tensión. En el fin de semana ocurrieron varios hechos que nos mantuvieron aislados aunque el domingo habíamos recobrado el ritmo habitual de comunicación. Estábamos planeando el fin de semana siguiente, en el cual el vendría a Londres y hablaría con su familia sobre nosotros y arreglaría la situación. A mi me sacaba de quicio la ridícula posición de tener que pedir autorización, permiso, o lo que sea, para que aceptaran nuestra relación pero a el le parecía adecuado, ya que según el, las cosas tenían que ser por lo correcto.

Y bueno, si eso era lo que le hacía feliz no podía ser malo ¿O no?

La siguiente semana fue brutal, Astoria y yo nos mudamos el lunes, al mismo tiempo ese día me tocaba inscribirme en el curso de Leyes Mágicas del Ministerio y tardé demasiado en ambas, tanto así que caí rendida a dormir esa noche. El martes estuvimos hablando y haciendo más planes para el fin de semana, mas precisamente para el domingo.

Pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento

Ese martes estaba en el Ministerio, eran las 5 PM y era la hora de salida de la mayoría, pero aquella tarde tenía guardia y debía quedarme al menos hasta las 6, cuando de pronto todo empezó a girar vertiginosamente y me dio un ataque de pánico… Ya sabía a que se debía

Cerré los ojos asustada, sabiendo lo que me venía

Cuando unas imágenes invadieron mi mente, era un lugar familiar: Mi recamara. Lo que vi me dejó un mal sabor de boca

Y en ese momento empecé a dudar que las cosas salieran bien el fin de semana, supe… que el final se avecinaba

****************************************************************

- ¡Quita esa cara Pansy! – Me reclamó Theo – Aun no ha pasado nada

- Tú perfectamente sabes que significa lo que digo… Y sabes que la primera interesada en que NO ocurra… soy yo. Pero no puedo negar la evidencia – Reclamé

Theodore colocó sus manos en mis hombros, girándome hacia el, obligándome a mirarle – Pansy… Por favor, no te adelantes a los hechos, las cosas pueden salir bien

- ¡Algo me dice que no! Además…

- No te fíes de tus visiones – Me recomendó – Nada es definitivo hasta que ocurre

No me tranquilicé, pero me aferré a el con todas mis fuerzas, quería dejar de sentir este miedo lacerante que me sumía en una vorágine de angustia. No podía ver futuro a esto… Y me temía el tener que decir adiós

Nos sentamos un rato, mirándonos, el ya sabia como me sentía así que no añadió nada, solo me hizo sentir su apoyo y compañía. Era mi perfecto Slytherin

El miércoles y el jueves pasaron sin darnos cuenta, el jueves fue el cumpleaños de Astoria así que salimos a celebrarlo a un exclusivo local londinense hasta la medianoche. El viernes fue el día temido

Llegué a casa con una mala sensación en el pecho y aquella noche no dormí nada bien. A las 10:30 recibí una lechuza con un papelito

"_**Hola, acabo de llegar a mi casa, todo bien"**_

Pero allí tuve la certeza que nada saldría como yo esperaba

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La canción (Y melodía recomendada) que titula este capítulo es **"Flying without wings"** de Westlife

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**Never think**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que a veces suceden cosas maravillosas que nunca pensé que podrían pasar"_

_**12.- When there was me and you**_

"_**It's funny when you find yourself, looking from the outside. I'm standing here but all I want i**__**s to be over there**__**" **___

_(Es divertido cuando te encuentras a ti mismo mirando desde afuera. __Estoy aquí pero lo que quiero es estar allá)_

La angustia me carcomió durante todo el día sábado, me dediqué a mis quehaceres durante la mañana, apenas desayuné puesto que no podía soportar bocado. Al mediodía salí a reunirme con Seamus Finnigan por unos negocios en el que estamos ambos involucrados, al terminar un grupo grande decidió ir a comer pero me escabullí. Sentía la necesidad de estar en casa para cuando Michael llamara a mi chimenea…

Me puse a leer un libro que me obsequió Seamus: _**"Entrevista con el vampiro"**_ de una autora muggle llamada Anne Rice, apenas iba por la sexta página cuando me di cuenta que no prestaba atención realmente a la lectura. Consulté mi reloj de pulsera: eran las 10:50 PM. Quizás podría yo mandarle una lechuza sin ser inoportuna.

Me levanté a mirar por la ventana. Estaba todo oscuro, la luna nueva mantenía sumido en sombras todo el vecindario. Después de mucho pensar, recordé el espejo comunicador que tenía guardado en algún punto de mi bolso y cuya pareja la conservaba Michael siempre consigo, revolví hasta dar con ella

- Michael Corner – Llamé

Unos segundos mas tarde, su cara apareció en la superficie pulida de mi espejo

- Hola – Se escuchó su respuesta

- Hola… ¿Cómo esta todo? –

La expresión vacilante que se dibujaba en su cara me hizo dudar – ¿Puedes hablar? – Le pregunté temerosa

- En este momento… mmm... no – Respondió luego de pensarlo unos segundos

- Ok, ya hablaremos cuando puedas entonces – Respondí serena

Guardé el espejo y me eché boca abajo en la cama, con un enorme peso en el estómago y vacío en el pecho: Todo estaba saliendo mal como me temía

Al día siguiente me levanté a las 8 me puse a leer un rato, salí con Astoria a comprar algunas cosas y a desayunar fuera: Cualquier cosa que me mantuviera distraída, mas sin embargo fracasé estrepitosamente porque muchas cosas sencillas que veía o escuchaba me lo recordaban; finalmente a las 11:30 AM recibí la esperada lechuza:

"_**Hola, apenas me estoy levantando, mi cama esta muy sabrosa. Tengo que hablar contigo, pero desde aquí no puedo comunicarme, así que lo haré cuando llegue a Escocia. No puedo mentirte, las noticias no son nada alentadoras…"**_

Aquello era solo la confirmación

Durante todo el día me removí inquieta, traicioneras lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas al saber el desenlace de esta historia, después de tan hermosos recuerdos, de haber vuelto a creer, de haber vuelto a reír, de saber que era ser feliz, todo me era arrebatado injustamente.

Me quedé dormida hasta las 3 PM, allí volví a sentirme mal, a medida que se aproximaba la noche, mi nerviosismo era mas notorio. A las 7:50 de la noche escuché el sonido de la chimenea, que anunciaba una aparición mediante polvos flu

- Hola –

- Hola - Balbuceé – ¿Qué pasó?

La voz era serena, algo neutra. ¿Carente de emoción o simplemente conteniéndola? No lo supe interpretar así que aparté ese pensamiento – Bueno… pasó. Se opusieron rotundamente y bueno… yo sé cuando es un no de: "Podemos intentarlo y ver que pasa" y cuando es un: "No para nada"…

- ¿Pero acusándome de qué? – Pregunté molesta, no comprendía aquella actitud tan negativa para conmigo.

- Bueno… ya lo habíamos hablado… - Dijo vacilante

- Si, mi familia. Mi pasado ¿Es que eso acaso influye en mi capacidad de hacerte feliz? – Repliqué molesta – No es justo

- Dijeron que por lo que sabían… que no eras mala persona. Pero que no. Que nunca lo aceptarían. Lo siento… - Dejó escapar un breve suspiro - No sabes lo molesto que estoy –

Tragué en seco

- Eso significa que… que todo quedó hasta aquí ¿No? – Pregunté

- Nunca te quise prometer lo que no podría cumplir – Me recordó

- ¿Y no peleaste? Pensé que lo harías, por nosotros… - Estaba decepcionada y triste. Sentía un gran peso amargo al recibir aquellas palabras

- Sé reconocer una batalla perdida –

- Perfecto – Escupí - Pensé que eras más valiente. Que pelearías por los dos… Yo lo habría hecho… -

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que era osado, que lo que quería lo obtenía? Te dije que lo dudaba. Y este es un caso que lo comprueba – Me dijo

Respiré hondo, o las lagrimas o la voz me iban a traicionar, delatando el verdadero estado de mi ser - Está bien… entonces este es el adiós. –

- Si –

La rabia se apoderó de mí y no pude evitar soltar aquello que mas me carcomía por dentro - ¿Alguna vez me quisiste? Digo, necesito saberlo – Pregunté con voz trémula

- ¡Por favor! Te quiero y mucho… pero no hay nada que podamos hacer – Fue lo que respondió. Quería creerle pero sabía que podría haber peleado

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar silenciosas por mi pecho, ahogándome, traté de mantener la voz firme, ya que estaba de espaldas a la chimenea

- Esta bien… Quiero que sepas que yo también te quise, y te quiero. Mucho – Balbuceé

- Y yo a ti mi cielo. Y yo a ti – Fue su respuesta. El tono dulce de esta fue una herida mortal

- Adiós –

Y me marché. Una leve explosión me indicó que se había ido

El amor, la vida, la esperanza, la felicidad: Todas se marcharon con el dejándome sumida en la tristeza y desesperación

Ahora sabía que no tendría un futuro feliz con el, que la alegría de mis días se había ido para no volver, que los sueños que teníamos de compartir nuestros día a día se esfumaron como humo en medio de un ventarrón. Amargas lágrimas bañaban mi rostro y jadeaba en busca de aire, ya que sentía que me faltaba y no podía respirar. Todo había acabado

Había confundido todo: Pensé que éramos un dúo y solo era nada. Todo había terminado y quizás quien más había perdido en este juego era yo. Pero es que la verdad me gustaba saberlo mío, saber que todas las noches llegaría a mi chimenea y platicaríamos. Cuando compartíamos pequeñas cosas y hacíamos planes para un futuro que ya jamás llegaría

Cuando recordaba los pequeños instantes que compartimos en la Isla de Man: Las caminatas tomados de la mano, los momentos en que abrazados estábamos en la cama, amanecer con la cara apoyada en su pecho oyendo su respiración, aquella cena que me preparó y que tomamos en la terraza a la luz de la Luna Llena, aquella visita a un supermercado muggle… Los besos, abrazos, caricias…

_-"Yo creo que si hubieses podido elegir… habrías nacido en Japón – Me reí mientras Michael me mostraba algunas de las cosas que atesoraba respecto a la cultura nipona_

_-"Me habría fascinado. Seria feliz" –_

_- Bueno… a mi nunca me había llamado la atención nada de esto… hasta ahora_

_- ¿Gracias a quien? – Pregunto con una sonrisita autosuficiente. Lo besé y colocó sus manos en mi cintura acomodándome mejor a su cuerpo…_

Todo se nubló al llegar al recuerdo de nuestros cuerpos fundidos en uno solo. No sé por qué, pero sentí una punzada de verdadero dolor físico. Y unas ganas de poder detener aquella agonía que me estaba matando.

Una oleada de dolor me hundió hasta el suelo: Me sentía vacía, usada. Después de llegar a la máxima felicidad en aquel fin de semana, catorce días atrás, ahora estaba llorando mi pérdida. Y ahora veía las cosas distinto

Si el hubiese peleado por nuestra relación…

Si sabiendo que no me aceptarían se hubiese alejado de mi…

Me había enamorado y ahora estaba en el suelo de mi habitación llorando mi suerte.

Me desnudé y corrí a la ducha: el agua caliente corría por mi cuerpo al tiempo que mis lágrimas corrían por mi piel, mezclándose. Sentía que me ahogaba en el fin. Que no había luz

Pensé que me amaba de la misma manera que yo a el. Porque aunque en su despedida me dijo que me quería… su amor no había sido suficiente para luchar por los dos

No había sido nada quizás… podría ser una amarga mentira que ahora pesaba sobre mi.

Me agaché en el suelo de la ducha mientras el agua caliente seguía corriendo sobre mi… lancé un grito de desesperación, liberando la angustia de mi pecho. Era un grito herido que lastimó mi garganta, todo se volvía completamente negro y sentía que caía

Pensé que sentía lo mismo, me gustaba lo que veía, cuando éramos el y yo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La canción (Y melodía recomendada) que titula este capítulo es **"When there was me and you"** de High School Musical 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**Never think**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que a veces suceden cosas maravillosas que nunca pensé que podrían pasar"_

_**13.- Una confusión**_

"_**Regrésame los días que**____**hiciste una mentira, te creía**____**pues jamás seré capaz**____**de engañar con el corazón**____**para después salir corriendo**____**sin ninguna explicación" **___

Al día siguiente volví a saber de el, estaba durmiendo agitada cuando sentí un aleteo en mi rostro: al abrir los ojos vi un Howler frente a mí

"_**Si vas a buscar consuelo en tu amiguito Slytherin agradezco sean discretos, no entiendo porque demonios la gente se tiene que enterar de las cosas, no sé quien rayos le dio la libertad de hablar de mi, no me conoce y solo le he visto una vez, eso no le da derecho a hablar de mi vida… ve bien en quien depositas tu confianza y tus cosas…"**_

No pude seguir oyendo, primero por que ver aquel espectáculo, el sonido de su voz furiosa y aquel frío tono detrás, rompió mi poca paz. Si bien era cierto que aquella tarde Theodore y yo habíamos salido y le había contado todo lo ocurrido, también estaba cien por ciento segura que el jamás había divulgado algo y menos de mi. Lo conocía demasiado bien

Apenas me había recuperado de la primera mala impresión cuando su cabeza surgió de la chimenea. Tuve un acceso de rabia mezclado con la incredulidad de quien no entiende un asunto y me quedé mirándole a la espera de una explicación

- ¿Y bien? – Le espeté llena de furia – Me vas a…

- Le vas diciendo… - Me cortó lo que iba a decir, pero al mismo tiempo me molesté y paré el discurso que me iba a dar en el acto

- Ya va, primero me explicas ¿DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO? ¿Por qué debo despertar sobresaltada para escuchar un lío que NO COMPRENDO DE DONDE VIENE? – Intenté respirar ya que la rabia y el dolor aun fresco me impedían hacerlo con normalidad. Mantener el control sobre mi misma en esas circunstancias era terriblemente difícil

- ¿Me vas a decir que no le contaste lo que pasó? – Escupió con voz llena de sarcasmo. Aquello me hizo explotar por completo

- ¿Y SI LO HICE QUÉ? – Grité terriblemente enfurecida - ¿Vas a criticar o cuestionarme por ello?

- Me molesta que terceros estén emitiendo juicios y hablando como si supieran, eso es de… -

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, si decía lo que pensaba que iba a decir, sería su fin porque era perfectamente capaz de lanzarle un Avada sin mas. Había un limite que el no debería intentar traspasar por su propia seguridad

- ¿Es de…?

- Es de mujercitas… toda una m… -

Uno, dos… la bomba nuclear estalló

- ¿UNA QUÉ? ¡MIRA QUIEN LO VIENE A DECIR! – Escupí completamente fuera de mí – ¡La persona más cobarde que conocí! ¿Por qué no peleaste así por nosotros, por nuestra relación? Porque esa SI que no te importaba un maldito rábano. Pero no, ahora vienes y me peleas por cosas que no tengo que ver y emites opiniones que no estoy dispuesta a tolerar ¿Me entiendes bien? No voy a aguantar que hables así de Theo ¿OK? – Intenté respirar, la furia que sentía era tan grande que empecé a temer pudiera afectarme, estaba completamente descontrolada y no me gustaba – Para tu información, la persona que tan felizmente esta divulgando esto es tu querida amiga Lavender así que si existe alguien a quien reclamarle es a ella ¿Por qué no vas?

- No vamos a pelear –

- ¿Ah no? – Siseé – Pero vienes a estas horas a decirme estas cosas ¿Y pretendes que me lo tome como un té? No seas absurdo por favor

- Bueno, aunque dices que no es el… -

- NO LO ES – Respondí escupiendo con rabia cada palabra – Ya te dije el autor de esa "gracia"

- Bueno, sigue sin caerme bien tu amiguito –

- No tiene por que caerte – Le dije con desdén

Bajó la cara y moderó el tono de voz, yo seguía poniéndome cada vez mas furiosa y decepcionada de el, había llegado a justificarle un poco, al fin y al cabo, los Slytherins somos cobardes y preferimos huir antes que arriesgar nuestro pellejo pero esto era una bajeza, algo completamente innoble que iba mas allá de mis antiguas convicciones escolares

- No pensé que terminaríamos así, no quiero pelear contigo –

- Yo menos lo pensé – Dije llena de ironía y dolor

- Discutir así no nos lleva a ningún lado, así que mejor cortemos esto por lo sano

Me volví y le miré directamente a los ojos, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados que experimentaba en ese momento y no sabia muy bien que quería decirle, así que le di la espalda para hablar

- Que te queden muy claro dos cosas, no voy a permitir que nadie hable mal de uno de mis amigos en mi presencia y de Theodore Nott muchísimo menos. Dos: Ya tenemos todo en claro, alguna cosas quedarían por hablar pero creo que ya no vale la pena mencionarlas, es demasiado tarde para ello. Adiós

No me volví, escuché el sonido proveniente de la chimenea que me indicó que se había ido de mi vida por segunda vez en menos de dos días, el ahogamiento que sentí fue tan fuerte que en un momento me falto el aire y todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor

* * *

Astoria había estado conmigo, cuando reaccioné y abrí los ojos, me incorporé del suelo, las lagrimas acudieron a mi rostro y sentada allí, en el suelo frío me desmoroné por completo por segunda vez, ella me abrazó buscando calmarme, confortarme como tantas veces había hecho yo antes, me abracé a ella y las lagrimas empaparon su tunica mientras mi pecho se agitaba producto de la intensa desesperación, quería morirme para que se detuviese el dolor que sentía. En ese momento tuve la amarga certeza de que estaba viva realmente, el dolor que sentía me lo hizo ver.

Al día siguiente recibí una lechuza a la hora de la comida, estaba en el Ministerio almorzando con dos compañeros cuando el ave se posó delante de mí y la reconocí en el acto

- Ok ¿Qué se supone que quiere esta vez? - Murmuré temiendo que el agujero que había dentro de mí desde su partida, se abriera otra vez.

"_**Perdóname, la verdad no tenia porque haberla pagado contigo, estaba muy estresado y enterarme me desquició por completo, no merecías todo eso que ocurrió, así que solo me queda pedirte disculpas por mi reacción. No quiero terminar mal contigo y discutir por cosas que no nos llevan a ninguna parte**_

_**Michael" **_

Y algo muy dentro de mí supo que aquella seria la ultima vez que tendría una nota suya, que sería la ultima vez que sabría de el

Se me quitó el apetito en el acto.

Aquella noche abrí el diario para desahogarme por última vez:

"_Había llegado a mi vida como una luz en medio de mi oscuridad, me había devuelto la esperanza y la fe y me había hecho creer que era posible…"_

"_Aun guardo en mi mente las frases que me dijo, aquellas que empleó para que alguien tan escéptico como yo, creyera en un ser como el, me había hecho creer tantas cosas que ahora sabia, nunca serian verdad. Me había dado alas a la imaginación, me había dado una forma de ver las cosas en un cristal rosa, había desafiado mi cinismo y yo había cedido ante el" _

"_Ahora estaba herida mortalmente, había quedado sin alas y más nunca volvería a volar, era un ave que había atravesado un huracán y salio vivo pero tan maltrecho que nunca volvería a saber del viento en las alturas, yo moría lentamente como consumida por un veneno, sabiendo que la vida se me escapaba. Si sobrevivía no seria la misma persona que había sido ni antes de, ni durante de"_

"_Se me había acabado la paciencia, solo quería salir del hoyo, no saber mas de el ya que ahora comprendía la cruda y dolorosa verdad"_

"_Que había sido solo una confusión"_

"_Un error craso del destino que me enseñó más amargura y decepción de la que ya había llevado, un gran error, una actuación magistral de un gran actor puesto que la sentí real por completo, aunque no fuera mas que una vil mentira, a el no le importo que me enamorara de el por completo porque me abandonó sin el menor remordimiento de conciencia"_

"_No quería escuchar mas el sonido dulce de su voz, no quería que mis ojos lo vieran otra vez, que se esfumara su recuerdo para no odiarlo mas de lo que ya comenzaba a hacerlo"_

"_Había destruido por completo mi fe en el amor y no tenia vuelta atrás"_

"_Solo le quería pedir que me devolviera los días que pase viviendo una mentira, puesto que le había creído con todo el corazón. Yo podría ser no tan buena persona pero jamás seria capaz de engañar a conciencia a alguien para que me entregara su corazón para luego huir lejos sin decir adiós_

_No quedaban más que sueños rotos, pensé que éramos algo más, pero todo había sido una confusión…_

_Solo el tiempo me aliviaría el dolor y me haría pasar la página de este cruel aprendizaje para poder continuar con mi vida como antes de su irrupción en ella, esperaba que el tiempo borrara la amarga decepción, de pensar que había sido importante y especial para el cuando no había sido así_

_Al final del día, solo fui una mas_

_Esas son las cosas que __nunca pensé__ podrían pasar_

_**- F I N -**_

* * *

La canción (Y melodía recomendada) que titula este capítulo es **"Una confusion"** de Lu


End file.
